Dulce Murmullo
by Cleven
Summary: Un sueño y un encuentro pueden producir muchos cambios, las cosas no siempre son lo que uno desea y las personas estan llenas de constantes cambios "No necesito momentos de silencio, ya que no tengo en quien pensar"
1. Cambios

Capítulo Uno  
  
Era extraño, desde aquella vez no hacía más que esquivar el pensar en eso, todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de aquel suceso intentando encontrar un porque por más que ella tratara de no hacerlo....... El despertador timbró exactamente a las 8:00 am, inmediatamente al escucharle sintió una pesadez inmensa y una falta de ganas de levantarse aún más grande, sabía que ese día no sería diferente a los anteriores siendo igual de monótono, pesado y largo, sin embargo había prometido que sobre su cadáver aquel fastidioso profesor de matemáticas conseguiría lo que tanto había deseado desde inicio de semestre: reprobarla ; no tenía la certeza de nada sin embargo bastaba con su corazonada de que él profesor no le soportaba por alguna extraña razón y no iba a darle el gusto de hacerle le vida aún más pesada de lo que ya era. Se levantó de la cama e inmediatamente fue a la bañera, después de un rápido baño se puso su uniforme y salió como se le había vuelto ya costumbre, sin decir adiós y si pobrar alimento, no sabía que era lo que le producía tanta apatía, pero ciertamente no se sentía cómoda con absolutamente nada de lo que la rodeaba; la escuela se había vuelto un total fastidio, siempre habiendo sacado malas notas ahora que tenía un buen promedio ciertamente la escuela no era lo mismo, los parloteos de Mina, Rei, Makoto y Amy en la cafetería le parecían tontos y no llamaban en lo más mínimo su atención, la relación non-oficial de Haruka y Michiru al igual que su aire de misterio le producían cierta molestia, Rini le parecía insoportable , Setsuna-Luna y Artemis le fastidiaba con sus consejos y regaños reales, y por último Hotaru le parecía demasiado insistente con sus preguntas sobre Darien.  
  
Su vida había cambiado completamente desde aquella noche, ya nada le parecía igual, ni siquiera ella era la misma persona, lo que más le desesperaba era no saber la causa de todos estos cambios, las preguntas : "por qué todo me es tan insoportable?" "por qué me siento fuera de contexto?" "por qué ya nada me agrada?" ....... "por qué , por qué...." todas las preguntas tenían la misma dirección y desgraciadamente para su mala suerte a ninguna de ellas le encontraba respuesta. El timbre para receso la despertó de su viaje al pasado "antes todo era tan fácil" pensó, no tenía hambre y tampoco ganas de abandonar el salón, Mina y Amy habían sido transferidas a otro grupo así que no era problemas escabullirse a la azotea antes de que ellas llegaran a su salón como había estado haciendo y de esa manera esquivar sus cuestionamientos respecto a su "nueva actitud" . Estando en la azotea completamente sola se sentía perfecta, había encontrado un lugar al que nadie solía ir por su aspecto tétrico y peligroso,apagaba su móvil y de esta manera se sentía por única vez en todo el día, libre ....... en ese momento todos sus problemas parecían esfumarse, no tenía que pensar en absolutamente nada y aquella pesadez que colgaba de sus hombros durante todo el día desaparecía por ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, claramente podía escuchar el tic tac de su reloj al compás de los latidos de su corazón, algo que le era tan relajante. "Estás cómoda?"- Una voz fuerte y clara la despertó .  
  
"Qué?!" - Usagi abrió sus ojo rápidamente para ver un silueta masculina dibujada por el sol que en aquellos momentos estaba justo sobre ella.  
  
"Te digo que si estas cómoda? -Aquella figura se acercó más a ella, sin embargo Usagi no alcanzaba a distinguir el rostro de aquella persona debido a los rayos del sol.  
  
"Si de hecho..." Usagi se levantó mientras decía estas palabras, estaba molesta y fuese quien fuese aquel muchacho se tendría que ir y dejarla solo con sus pocos minutos de paz.  
  
"Sabes que..." Sin embargo las palabras de Usagi se detuvieron de golpe al levantar su cara, una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como dos esferas, aquel hermoso rostro le era tan familiar...esos ojos dorados los había visto en alguna otra parte, en aquel momento sus pensamientos eran mas rápidos que sus palabras y a causa de esto parecía incapaz de poder articular una sola palabra "Veo que si estabas bastante cómoda eh, tanto así que mi aparición repentina te causó tal molestia que te has quedado sin habla" Aquel muchacho agachó su rostro poniéndolo a la par del de Usagi , sus ojos penetrantes y grandes se clavaron en los de ella y su rostro dibujó una sonrisa ................... 


	2. Primer Encuentro

Capítulo Dos  
  
Usagi se incorporó completamente para poder observar a la repentina visita de la azotea, al mismo tiempo que el chico levantaba su rostro y le miraba fijamente, Usagi se sentía entre molesta e intimidada por la presencia de aquel chico, jamás había visto un muchacho tan bien parecido como él y mucho con una mirada tan intensa, sin embargo estaba molesta por su repentina llegada y el tono sarcástico en el cual le estaba hablando; sin embargo esta extraña mezcla le estaba produciendo una atracción e interés muy extraños por él.  
  
El chico borró la sonrisa de su rostro y el tono sarcástico en que se había estado dirigiendo a ella cambió por completo.....  
  
"Sabes, no deberías de esta sola en este lugar, es peligroso ....sobre todo para ti" Usagi le miró fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos que cada vez le parecían mas grandes y profundos, había algo en ellos...algo extraño ... los ojos de Usagi comenzaron a perderse lentamente en los de aquel muchacho, comenzó a sentir que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo y todo aquello a su alrededor se movía rápidamente, los ruidos que producía la escuela retumbaban en sus oídos, no sabía hacia donde dirigir su mirada, y cuando estaba apunto de salir corriendo escuchó otra voz...  
  
" Reth, ya estas molestando gente tan temprano?" Un joven bastante apuesto que posiblemente tenía uno o dos años más que Usagi se acercó rápidamente a aquel chico tomándole del brazo y jalándolo hacía la puerta que daba a las escaleras, de repente se detuvo y volteó a ver a Usagi - "Siento si Reth te causó problemas , supongo que estabas cómodamente recostada aquí hasta que él llegó, pero en fin recobra tu paz que ya lo sacó de aquí". Ninguno de los chicos volvió la espalda hacía Usagi, ambos salieron velozmente por la puerta dejándola sola en la azotea, lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento fue sentarse y comenzar a intentar entender que había sido todo aquello, jamás había experimentado una sensación tan parecida, su mirada aún buscaba algo ...había sido la sensación más horrible del mundo más sin embargo en aquel instante hubo algo que la impulsó a levantarse y correr en busca de aquel chico llamado Reth.  
  
Usagi corría la más rápido que podía mirando de un lado a otro buscando la figura de aquel muchacho, llegó a el estacionamiento de la escuela con la esperanza de que ellos estuviesen ahí, y así fue, ambos estaban abordando un automóvil negro, Usagi comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo intentando articular palabras para hacer que se detuvieran sin embargo no conseguía hacerlo de repente escuchó un claxon y esto la hizo detenerse de golpe sin darse cuenta había salido del estacionamiento y estaba parada en medio de la avenida, al voltear su rostro se dio cuenta que habían estado apunto de atropellarla y al levantar el rostro vio una cara conocida , el rostro de su casi asesino...  
  
"Haruka?"que haces qui?  
  
"Creo que la que debería de hacer esa pregunta soy yo. Que haces en medio de la avenida a horas de clase?" El rostro de Haruka expresaba entre curiosidad y preocupación "A quien estabas persiguiendo?, debe de ser alguien importante para que no te importara salir corriendo a la calle gritando como una loca y arriesgarte a ser atropellada"  
  
"Yo... no era nada, eran unos amigos, se me olvidó decirles algo y..." Usagi no tenía ni la menor idea de que mentira inventarle a Haruka, Haruka era una chica inteligente y si la mentira no era lo suficientemente lógica ella se daría cuenta, no podía decirle lo que había sucedido, conocía a Haruka y sabía perfectamente que de decirle ella inmediatamente comenzaría a realizar investigaciones y deducciones sobre lo sucedido, y esto era algo que Usagi no deseaba.  
  
"Es que, mañana tenemos un examen y se me olvidó pedirle los apuntes a uno de los chicos..."  
  
"Ah si?" La mirada de Haruka definitivamente le decía que no estaba creyendo absolutamente nada de lo que ella le decía, Usagi rogaba por que en aquél momento alguien interrumpiera y así no tener que darle explicaciones a Haruka, súplica que al parecer había sido escuchada por alguien ya que en ese justo instante Minako apareció gritando los nombres de amabas como era su costumbre.  
  
"Haruka!!!!!! Usa!!!! Que hacen aquí? Usa no se supone que debes de estar en clases? Sabes ¬¬ el receso terminó hace rato, y tu Haruka?  
  
"Yo vine a de visita, quería saludar, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, y Usa al parecer necesitaba URGENTEMENTE unos apuntes ......."  
  
Aquél tono no le había agradado nada a Usa, eso bien significaba que Haruka en definitivo no le había creído nada – "Pues si ya comenzaron las clases, creo que mejor me voy, nos vemos al rato, adiós chicas "Usagi salió corriendo de ahí haciendo como que no escuchaba los "espera Usa" de Minako.  
  
"Qué le pasa a Usagi Mina? De un tiempo para acá a estado muy extraño, hoy por ejemplo, salió corriendo del estacionamiento... tiene problemas con Darien o con alguna de ustedes?  
  
"Pues con nosotras no, y no creo que con Darien, seguro anda de mal humor o algo, y ves como es Usa, luego se le pasará no te preocupes, y bueno también me retiro, nos vemos cuando acaben la clases, adiós"  
  
Haruka no se convenció con esta explicación de Usa, estaba segura que algo le sucedía e iba a averiguar que era.  
  
Usagi entró a su salón de clases sin pedir permiso de hacerlo y sin importarle el interrumpir a su profesor, tomo sus cosas y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la escuela cuidando que ninguna de sus amigas la viera, no iría a casa ya que Luna inmediatamente se daría cuenta de que estaba extraña, tampoco podía ir a la fuente de sodas por que de seguro ahí se encontraría con las demás, por lo tanto decidió escabullirse a uno de los parques más lejanos de la ciudad y refugiarse en el lugar más solitario que encontrara.  
  
Encontró un área del parque muy abandonada, sin embargo era confortable, rodeada de gigantescos cedros y cerca de una pequeña represa construida por los dueños del parque, se sentó debajo de uno de los cedros y cerró sus ojos intentando recordar la sensación que había experimentado al ver a los ojos a Reth , no comprendía que era lo que había sucedido y mucho menos el porque sentía esa necesidad de verle a pesar de aquella desagradable experiencia, al mismo tiempo intentaba recordar si lo había visto antes, "caramba" se decía, "si la escuela no es tan grande como para no haberle visto en todo el tiempo que llevo de estudiante ahí..." , pero en realidad jamás lo había visto ni a él ni a el otro chico, nunca los había visto, pero a como diera lugar tenía que volver a ver los ojos de ese chico...tenía que volver a verlo...a él... 


	3. Encontrando pedazos perdidos

Capítulo Tres  
  
Era demasiado tarde, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y el móvil de Usagi comenzaba a timbrar constantemente, seguramente sus padres estaban preocupados por que ella no había llegado a casa aún, en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de abandonar el parque pero lo hizo.  
  
Llegó a casa, su madre la esperaba entre enojada y aliviada por su llegada, le preguntó que donde había estado toda la tarde y la única respuesta que Usagi le dio fue "en el parque..se me hizo tarde, lo siento". La madre de Usagi había notado el cambio en su hija, desde hacía un tiempo ya no era la misma, probablemente era porque su novio se había ido al extranjero y ella lo extrañaba, pero aún así, ella conocía bien a su hija y algo más serio le sucedía, por lo tanto decidió no regañarle y mejor le entregaría la carta que recién había llegado... una carta de Darien.  
  
"Usa, hoy llegó el correo, sabes, hay una carta para ti...de Darien"  
  
Usagi volteó y tomó el sobre, con una leve y fingida sonrisa dio las gracias "siento no poder acompañarlos en la cena, no tengo mucha hambre, voy a mi cuarto a descansar y estudiar, buenas noches". Usagi no se sentía nada bien, aquel encuentro con ese chico solo había empeorado más las cosas, ahora en vez de tener un problema grande, tenía dos problemas grandes y peor aún, por primera vez no se sentía en confianza de contárselo a nadie, tendría que cargar con ese peso ella sola.  
  
Usagi tomó el sobre y lo miró por unos minutos, Luna simplemente la observaba en silencio, a pesar de que Luna era testaruda por alguna razón se abstenía de preguntarle a Usa nada que tuviese que ver con Darien, le parecía extraño Darien le escribía constantemente manteniendo siempre la comunicación, cada que podía le llamaba por teléfono, entonces...cuál era el problema, por que Usa ya no mostraba interés alguno por Darien?. Usagi se dio cuenta de que Luna la miraba, la miró de reojo y le dijo "es de Darien" , tomó el sobre y lo abrió con sumo cuidado comenzó a desdoblar el papel y tan solo leyó la primera frase "Querida Usagi..." , tomó la carta y la devolvió al sobre, "sabes Luna, no tengo tiempo, tengo que estudiar, la leeré mañana". Se levantó y se cambió de ropas, sacó unos libros de su portafolios, se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a hacer algunos apuntes en sus cuadernos intentando evadir los comentarios que Luna le hacía.  
  
"sabes Usa, el hecho de que se haya ido, no significa que no te quiera, no es que anteponga sus estudios ante ti...sabes es que, es su futuro... tu harías lo mismo no?"  
  
Luna no tardó en darse cuenta que no obtendría respuesta alguna así que decidió guardar silencio, esperando a que Usagi hablase de lo que le sucedía cuando quisiera, lo único que esperaba era que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando decidiese hacerlo.  
  
Durante toda la noche no hizo más que recordar aquella sensación y aquella mirada, sus sueños giraban en torno a eso, y el experimentar esa terrible confusión de nuevo la hizo despertar antes de tiempo, faltaban mas de 30 minutos para que su despertador timbrara, pensó en dormir de nuevo pero el rostro de aquel chico le vino a la mente, y como por obra de magia una fuerza extraña se apoderó de ella, algo que la hizo levantarse de la cama y vestirse tan rápido como una centella, en menos de lo que pensó estaba parada justo frente a los portones de la escuela, portones que aún no se abrían ya que era muy temprano, por un momento se quedó parada tal cual un monigote esperando , sin embargo algo la hizo voltear hacía la entrada del estacionamiento, "seguro que... por ahí tiene que entrar" Usagi corrió hacía el estacionamiento, se paró en la entrada, dispuesta a esperar lo que fuera necesario hasta que ese automóvil apareciera , los portones se abrieron después de un tiempo y los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar, habían pasado menos de 15 minutos cuando vio el carro de nuevo, si, él iba dentro , era él, aquel chico, el automóvil pasó delante de ella sin detenerse permitiendo que viera claramente el rostro de aquel muchacho , esta vez no se escaparía , corrió tras el carro estando a suficiente tiempo para inclusive llegar antes de que este abandonara el auto.  
  
Reth salió del auto y su rostro se encontró con el rostro agitado de Usa, su mirada no era la anterior, esta vez, era más fría y con esa misma frialdad se refirió a ella.  
  
"que haces tú aquí?"  
  
" cómo que que hago aquí? Lógicamente he estado buscándote, para hablar contigo sobre lo sucedido el día de ayer"  
  
"nada sucedió el día de ayer, fue una confusión, olvídalo" Reth tomó sus cosas y dándole la espalda a Usa comenzó a alejarse.  
  
"que fue, lo que me mostraste ayer?...en tus ojos...lo ví..."  
  
Reth se detuvo de golpe y volteó a verla, sus ojos reflejaban una gran sorpresa, "que fue? Lo que viste...que viste?"  
  
Hubo un gran silencio, fue como si todo hubiera desaparecido y solo hubiesen quedado ellos dos, Usagi no sabía que era lo que había visto, esperaba que él se lo explicara, pero ahora se daba cuenta que posiblemente ni él mismo sabía que era lo que sus ojos reflejaban.  
  
"yo no se...pensé que tu me lo explicarías, no te comprendo, primero fuiste tan jovial que inclusive me sonreíste, y de repente tu mirada cambió... al igual que hoy...yo..." Reth no le permitió continuar su frase.. "sabes, yo pensé que eras alguien y después de todo, tal vez lo eres, sin embargo yo no se que fue lo que viste en mis ojos, tal vez viste lo que yo veo, sin embargo yo tampoco se explicarlo". Usagi no comprendía absolutamente nada –como que él no sabía???- se suponía que él tenía que saberlo, si no...por que razón se lo habría mostrado?.  
  
Reth se acercó a ella, su mirada había cambiado, una vez más, ahora era apacible y profunda como la primera vez. "lo siento, si fui rudo, no acostumbró a relacionarme con gente que no es como yo... si embargo no me equivoque, tu eres como yo, así que, podemos ser amigos" su rostro dibujó una sonrisa grande y amable, a Usa jamás le habían sonreído así, de nuevo aquella corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, ella no comprendía nada de lo que el le había dicho –somos iguales?- sin embargo no pudo contener sonreir, algo extraño estaba sucediendo, por alguna razón aquel –podemos ser amigos- le había alegrado... "si creo, que, podemos ser amigos...."  
  
"entonces, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Reth Luvlien, cuál es el tuyo?"  
  
"Usagi, Usagi Tsukino"  
  
"Usagi...es un lindo nombre, por cierto te presento a Kira Mouden es mi amigo, lo recuerdas?"  
  
Usagi ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquel muchacho, su rostro enrojeció, técnicamente lo había ignorado, no pudo más que decir "hola, siento mucho no haberte saludado" Kira solo soltó una carcajada y le sonrió a Reth "no te preocupes Usagi" .  
  
"Usagi, Kira, será mejor que nos vayamos, no se si lo notaron pero vamos atrasados a clases" Reth y Kira la acompañaron hasta su salón, por primera vez en largo tiempo se sentía feliz, a pesar de no entender nada de lo que sucedía, entró a su salón y quedó de verles en el receso justo en –su área de relajación- como Kira le había llamado.  
  
El timbre de receso sonó y Usagi salió disparada hacia la azotea, ahí se encontraban los dos recostados en el suelo, ella los miró e hizo exactamente lo mismo, al recostarse junto a Reth no pudo evitar mirarlo y preguntarle "por que dices que, somos iguales?...en que somos diferentes a los demás?.  
  
Reth la miro fijamente y tan solo le contestó "por que existen dos clases de seres humanos, nosotros y ellos".  
  
Aquella respuesta solo la confundía más –nosotros y ellos?...quienes?- .....sin embargo supo que Reth no le diría más...era como si lo conociese de algún otro lugar, tanto así que podía adivinar que él no le diría nada más... no en ese momento.  
  
Usagi cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar aquella noche, había sido una noche por demás fría, el aire que soplaba era demasiado fuerte y el ambiente muy extraño, aquella persona se lo había dicho...probablemente se refería a Reth –Los tuyos te están buscando Earobi...tu no eres quien piensas ser y aquellos que te rodean no saben lo que creen saber sobre ti- para Usagi aquellas palabras comenzaban a cobrar algún sentido –Yo no soy quien creo ser....- los míos...-  
  
El timbrar la despertó de sus reflexiones , regresó a clases y posteriormente a su casa al lado de Kira y Reth, una vez más le había mentido a las chicas sobre la razón por la cual no las acompañaba a la fuente de sodas, sin embargo esta vez, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, ese día no había investigado mucho, pero tenía la certeza de que Reth y Kira estaban involucrados con lo que había sucedido aquella noche y que tarde o temprano le revelarían la verdad. Ambos a pesar de extraños momentos de seriedad se habían comportado muy agradables con ella, y habían quedado de verla a la mañana siguiente, Usa después de mucho tiempo tenía ganas de comer junto a su familia y al subir a su cuarto charló largo y tendido con Luna sobre sus nuevos amigos, omitiendo claro lo más importante, aquella noche se sentía liviana, tenía tantas dudas, pero al mismo la certeza de resolverlas una por una, y también sabía que Reth le ayudaría en eso, en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa, aquel miedo que había sentido al mirar a Reth aquella vez, se había convertido en un sentimiento cálido, sentía que había encontrado a alguien...a alguien que sin saberlo, había buscado toda su vida ........ 


	4. Un nuevo hogar

Capítulo Cuatro  
  
"Tu lugar es con los tuyos, no debes porque permanecer más en este lugar, si ellos te encuentran todo estará perdido, regresa a donde perteneces Earobi...."  
  
Los rayos del sol hicieron que sus perezosos ojos se abrieran, el día parecía muy lindo, aquel gran árbol que daba a su ventana cada vez parecía más grande e imponente, los rayos del sol se colaban por entre las hojas cuales astutos duendecillos que entran a hacer maldades en casas desconocidas, Usa dio un brinco de su cama al suelo y con una graciosa sonrisa le dio los buenos días a Luna, no sabía porque razón pero el día se sentía tan...apacible, era como si aquella vital energía que había perdido esa noche hubiese vuelto a ella de un solo golpe, la aparición de Reth y Kira aún no era clara para ella, pero algo sí era claro, y era el hecho que desde que los había conocido se sentía mas segura, mas completa, a pesar de tan solo haber charlado con ellos por unas horas, sentía que los conocía desde hace tiempo, y, aunque aquel recuerdo aún daba vuelta a su cabeza, por alguna razón, había dejado de preocuparle, "después de todo, es solo eso...no tengo porque preocuparme" pensaba en silencio.  
  
Usagi bajo las escaleras tomó un poco de todo lo que había en la mesa y salió hacia la escuela, al abrir el portón se encontró con algo que definitivamente no esperaba, Haruka estaba recargada en el carro que estaba estacionado justo delante de su casa, levanto su brazo en señal de saludo y le sonrió a Usa, ella también sonrió y se acercó a Haruka. "Buenos días Usa, como estas?" .  
  
"Buenos días Haruka, muy bien gracias, y tu?".  
  
"Bien como siempre, espero que no te molesté que haya venido, pasé por aquí y recordé que sueles salir a esta hora hacia la escuela, y como deseaba hablar contigo me detuve aquí" . Si había algo que a Usa siempre le había agradado de Haruka era en definitivo su sinceridad, cualquiera otra de las chicas le hubiese inventado miles de pretextos y dado muchos rodeos a varios temas para tocar uno solo, sin embargo Haruka no era así .  
  
"Pues bien de que deseas hablar Haruka?". "Pues si te parece en camino a la escuela te lo digo". Haruka abrió la puerta de su auto y la invitó a pasar, Usa le lanzo una mirada pizpireta y entro al auto. Haruka entro al auto y lo encendió, suspiró como pensando de que manera decirle lo que fuera a decirle Usa y después de un leve momento de silencio comenzó...  
  
"Sabes Usa, de un tiempo para acá, creo que me he alejado un poco de ti...bueno de ustedes, con eso de los viajes que hace Michiru, pues sabes me trae de un lado al otro, así que digamos que no he tenido mucho tiempo de verlas y salir con ustedes, pero sabes, en realidad, el asunto es contigo, desde que llegamos de Europa te he visto muy extraña, en realidad no se si tu forma de actuar tan extraña comenzó desde que se fue Seiya...o desde que se fue Darien, que en realidad creo que comenzó unas semanas después de que se fue Darien, sabes, regresaste de ese campamento muy extraña..."  
  
Usagi volteó a ver a Haruka y después volteo su mirada hacía el paisaje -desde el campamento...- "Sabes Usa en realidad digan lo que digan las demás, te conozco muy bien, pensé que tu actitud cambiaría un poco al no tener a Darien cerca pero...esto no es muy a tu estilo, tu mirada siempre esta perdida, ya no te gusta salir, esquivas nuestras llamadas, ya no sonríes, siempre pareces estar molesta, esa no es la Usagi Tsukino que yo conozco, ni siquiera en situaciones tan difíciles actúas así, por eso supongo que algo malo te sucede, y sabes, yo te tengo un cariño muy especial y me preocupa verte así, si te sucede algo, si necesitas ayuda, yo..."  
  
Usagi comenzó a reírse, y al terminar dirigió su mirada a Haruka y le sonrío cálidamente, "Sabes Haruka... es cierto, se que había estado muy extraña, y no, no es por Darien, ni por las chicas, es por mí, yo...yo estaba buscando algo, algo que sin darme cuenta había perdido hace mucho tiempo, no se cuando ni como lo perdí, tampoco se porque razón era tan importante encontrarlo, es más, ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba buscando, sin embargo al encontrarlo lo supe, hay muchas cosas que están tan borrosas para mí, cosas que no entiendo, sin embargo al encontrar aquello perdido, se que podré aclarar todo. En cuanto al campamento lo único que sucedió, fue que me di cuenta de algunas cosas, respecto a Darien, no te voy a mentir mis sentimientos están confusos y con ustedes no sucede nada, solo necesito tiempo, tiempo a solas, esta vez no puedo pedirles ayuda, necesito resolver lo que me sucede yo misma...y tal vez con ayuda de lo que encontré" "Usa..."  
  
"Yo te agradezco tu preocupación, se que tengo excelentes amigas, y que tus intenciones son las mejores, solo te voy a pedir confíes en mi. Los cambios que he tenido han sido por alguna razón y te pido los aceptes ". Haruka detuvo el auto delante de el portón y dirigió su mirada hacia Usagi, "Espero sea verdad, yo confió en ti, mas sin embargo en algún momento necesitas de ayuda no dudes ni un segundo en pedirla..." . Usagi sonrío, y salió del auto corriendo hacia el portón y repentinamente volteó "todo va a estar bien Haruka, lo prometo"  
  
Haruka se sintió aliviada por aquella conversación y aquella sonrisa, si embargo no podía dejar de pensar que en toda aquella explicación hacía falta un pedazo, sin embargo Usa era su amiga y confiaría en que ella estaba haciendo lo correcto.  
  
Usagi entró al salón de clases y miró a Haruka dejar el lugar lentamente, por un momento se sintió mal de haberle dicho una verdad a medias, sin embargo en aquel momento no era posible decirle más, tenía que esperar y hasta no saber exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, Haruka y los demás no tenían porque saber nada.  
  
Aquel odioso profesor entró al salón e inmediatamente comenzó a aplicar el examen, Usagi tenía su mirada hacía aquel largo y pesado examen, pero algo la hizo voltear la mirada hacía el patio , ahí estaba, era Reth , al verla le lanzó una gran sonrisa y la saludó moviendo su brazo, Usagi hizo igualmente lo mismo, después de esto Reth comenzó a hacerle extrañas señales, indicándole que la vería en el estacionamiento a la salida de clases, cosa que a Usagi le pareció extraño –después de clases? Que no piensa a entrar???- sin embargo le indicó haber entendido el mensaje, Reth se dio la vuelta y ella continuó con su examen.  
  
En el receso Mina y Amy fueron a buscarle –ya no puedo esquivarlas, además hace mucho que no charlamos y Reth no esta aquí- Usa fue con sus dos amigas a la cafetería y antes de que cualquiera de las dos preguntara algo sobre su nueva actitud, prefirió adelantarse a lo inevitable y darles una explicación bastante parecida a la que le había dado a Haruka, dejándolas por el momento satisfechas. Aquel día corría con suerte ya que no había reunión en la fuente de sodas, así que cómodamente podría encontrarse con Reth.  
  
Reth la esperaba justo en la portezuela del estacionamiento, le sonrió y con mímica se ofreció a cargar su portafolios, cosa a la cual Usagi ciertamente no se rehusó, por unos minutos caminaron en silencio sin rumbo fijo sin embargo como siempre en Usagi la curiosidad fue demasiada  
  
"Reth, por que no entraste a clases?"  
  
"Por que ya no pienso asistir, es tedioso que me expliquen cosas que ya sé" "Cosas que ya sabes!!!???? Cómo que cosas que ya sabes? "Pues si, yo ya se todo eso, no tengo por que volverlo a ver Usa"  
  
Usagi le miró incrédulamente y en tono sarcástico se dirigió a él "si ya lo sabías entonces para que entraste a la escuela ehhh?"  
  
" Por que te estaba buscando, y te encontré, así que ya no hay razón para seguir asistiendo" La respuesta era bastante convincente, que podía decirle a Reth después de que con esa respuesta definitivamente ya no había pauta para hacerle otra pregunta burlesca. "Pues sabes Reth, en realidad, no te entiendo nada , nada, de lo que me estas diciendo... no tengo la menor idea, no se porque sigo contigo si no me explicas lo que sucede y peor aún, tengo esa sensación de que por las malas no vas a decirme nada, por eso ni me molesto en preguntarte que demonios esta pasando" "Por eso es que me agradas Usa, y si, tienes razón, no pienso decirte nada hasta que considere que llegó el momento, así que haces bien en no preguntar"  
  
Usagí lanzó un suspiro profundo y siguió caminando, cayendo en la cuenta de que estaban en alguna parte de la ciudad que no conocía, esto la hizo detenerse de golpe y preguntarle a Reth donde se encontraban y hacía donde iban . "Vamos a mi casa, a que saludes a Kira, además en la mañana aceptaste comer con nosotros recuerdas?" "Ah sí?..bueno esa fue la parte que no comprendí de todas tus señas..." "Usagi eres todo un caso ...enserio te lo digo"  
  
Reth se detuvo justo delante de una gran mansión rodeada de un magnifico jardín, en la puerta de esta gran mansión se encontraba Kira saludando a Usa muy felizmente . "Usa, bienvenida a tu casa" Reth le sonrió cálidamente y le invitó a pasar. "A mi casa?.... Mi casa?........"  
  
Las figuras de ambos jóvenes se perdieron entre los rayos del sol que iluminaban completamente toda la casa. 


	5. Opciones

Capítulo Cinco  
  
La casa era en verdad sorprendente, todos los muebles en ella eran blancos, retratos de paisajes extraños en toda la casa , grandes y elegantes candelabros colgaban del techo , el piso reflejaba su figura como si fuese un espejo, toda la casa estaba impregnada de un agradable olor a rosas.  
  
"Usa..." .   
La voz de Kira sacó a Usagi del transe en el que se encontraba por admirar esa maravillosa casa, Usa volteó la mirada hacía Kira quien le hacía la invitación a entrar a la sala y tomar asiento en alguno de los sillones.   
"Gracias Kira".   
Usagi aún observaba la extraña decoración de la casa, el aroma a rosas era lo que más llamaba su atención, ella conocía ese aroma, estaba segura de conocer esa fragancia, era un aroma a rosas, sin embargo había algo en él que lo hacía especial. Usa tomó asiento y dejo su portafolios en el suelo, su cabeza giraba de un lado al otro observando cada detalle de la casa, de repente se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Reth –pero si estaba conmigo hace unos segundos, a donde se fue?-   
"Kira y Reth?, desapareció, no me di cuenta...".   
Kira comenzó a reírse mirando a Usa de manera muy extraña.   
"Usa, en realidad no me sorprende que ni siquiera te hayas percatado de que no entró a la casa , pero en fin no te preocupes, no pienso hacerte nada mientras estemos solos, Reth me mataría".   
Kira le sonrío y se sentó justo a su lado.   
"Sabes Usa, me agrada que te hayamos encontrado tan pronto, en realidad pensé que nos iba a costar más trabajo, sabíamos que estabas aquí pero aún así son demasiados habitantes".   
Usagi miró a Kira y escuchó atentamente todo lo que él le decía –tal vez con el logré mas avances que con Reth- Kira estaba revelándole cosas, cosas que a Reth parecía no interesarle contárselas.   
"Reth llegó con muchos ánimos a este lugar pero lógicamente fueron disminuyendo al ver que no te encontrábamos , en realidad me pareció extraño que aquel día corriera a la azotea sin decir nada, cuando te vi tan asustada, pensé que se había equivocado es por esa razón que me lo lleve, y claro que terminé convenciéndolo de que si eras a quien buscábamos tu reacción hubiese sido diferente, por eso es que actuó diferente al día siguiente...".   
Kira dirigió su mirada hacía Usa, la mirada de aquel chico también era intensa, sin embargo había algo diferente, sus ojos grises reflejaban lo que veían y los de Reth eran tan profundos que te perdías en ellos.   
"Me alegro de que hayas tenido el valor de buscarlo ese día, sabes era el último día que pensaba ir, y claro me alegra el haberte encontrado, sobre todo por que hacía mucho que no veía a Reth tan alegre".   
"Kira, tu tampoco vas a decirme nada no es así?"   
Kira se levantó y se paró delante de Usa, se sentó en sus rodillas y tomó las manos cálidas de Usa.   
"No es necesario que te digamos nada, no ahora, ya que si lo hacemos no entenderías"  
"Por que no? No soy estúpida sabes, puedo entender".   
"Y quien dijo que eras estúpida?".   
"Entonces porque no voy a entender? Si ustedes me lo explican yo...".   
"Usagi has cambiado tanto en estos meses, que todo tu ser es un laberinto que tienes que ir recorriendo lentamente, si yo digo las cosas ahora solo voy a hacer más largo ese laberinto y jamás vas a terminar de recorrerlo" .  
Usagi agachó su mirada y entonces lo entendió, era verdad, toda ella era un desbarajuste, tenía tantas cosas que resolver que si le decían algo más probablemente ya no sabría que hacer , primero tenía que aclarar las cosas.   
"Entiendo Kira, gracias".  
  
Kira se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacía el comedor, deteniéndose antes de llegar a este. "Usa,lo único que te puedo decir es que, primero tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos con respecto a muchas personas, el futuro no esta escrito, no importa lo que te digan el futuro es algo completamente incierto, las personas cambian con el tiempo y por más que lo deseen no siempre aquellas personas con las que piensas vas a pasar toda tu vida son las correctas. No debes de creer en todo lo que ves y en todo lo que escuchas, ya que la mitad de ello es distorsionado a su paso. Tu vida no esta escrita Usagi y el hecho de que ignores tu pasado y te hallan presentado un posible futuro hace más difícil tu presente. El decirte quién serías en un posible futuro fue el peor error que tus amigas cometieron, porque al hacer eso aquel posible desapareció por completo, sin darte cuenta se fue desvaneciendo. Ya no puedes atenerte ese futuro ni a ninguno otro para tomar tus decisiones Usa, ya no más, ya que si lo haces todo acabará mal".  
  
Las palabras de Kira dejaron fría a Usagi, esa personas a las que se referían eran Darien y las chicas?, tal vez aquello de ser una sailor, casarse con Darien, Rini como su hija, ...ese era el futuro que ella conocía, acaso ese era el futuro que se estaba desvaneciendo? que había de los otros posibles? también se habían desvanecido? eso significaba que lo que ella le habían mostrado solo era un "posible" ...una posibilidad entre millones? . Las reflexiones de Usa acabaron con la aparición repentina de Reth en la entrada de la sala.   
"La comida ya esta Usa, nos acompañas?".  
  
Usagi se levantó del sillón confundida, al mirar a Reth, todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar y volverse borroso, la voz de Reth comenzó a oírse muy lejana, -entonces todo lo que conozco es mentira? Una posibilidad, entonces no es certero puede cambiar..actué en base a algo que no era seguro?.- todas y cada una de las decisiones que había tomado se habían basado en ese futuro que estaba segura iba a tener, pero Rini, entonces ella era solo una posibilidad entre miles? Comenzó a sentir un vacío en su estómago , todo lo que conocía, todo lo que creía conocer se estaba derrumbando antes sus ojos, comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba, el aire le hacía falta y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que salir corriendo sin escuchar los gritos de Reth, sus piernas parecía no querer obedecerla, su cuerpo le era demasiado pesado y su ojos no distinguían bien el camino, miles de imágenes y sonidos invadían su mente, no sabía hacía donde correr, y de repente sintió como dos brazos la tomaban de la cintura y la tumbaban al piso. Reth tomó el rostro confundido y lloroso de Usa entre sus manos y después la abrazó.  
  
"Tranquila Usa, no es nada, tranquila".   
"Lo que Kira me dijo, si es cierto entonces, todo ha estado mal, nada de lo que he hecho a sido lo correcto por que se ha basado en una posibilidad, no entiendes Reth? Lo he perdido todo, todo esto es una mentira , eh vivido en un mundo que no es real, todo lo que conozco, lo que soy es una mentira...".  
"Tonta....".   
"Qué?".  
  
"Eres una tonta, no sabes escuchar, tienes que aprender a escuchar lo que te están diciendo y no lo que quieres escuchar. Kira te dijo que tu presente es incierto, y es incierto por que cada decisión que tomas a cada segundo lo cambia, hay millones de posibles futuros por que hay millones de posibles decisiones que puedes tomar a cada instante. Lo que te mostraron era uno de esos millones de futuros, y fue un error hacerlo, por que al verlo, inconscientemente comenzaste a tomar tus decisiones en base a él , decisiones que no eran las que hubieses tomado de no saberlo y por lo tanto tu misma lo has estado cambiando. Sin embargo Kira no dijo que tu presente sea una mentira, este es tu presente, tus amigas son tu presente, tu familia, tu novio... lo que Kira te quería dar a entender era que... "   
"Qué las decisiones que tome sean basadas en el hoy y no en el mañana o en el ayer, no es así? Que lo que se me diga solo sean opciones que me ayuden a decidir cual camino tomar."   
"Así es Usa". "Entonces, que hay de ese regresa con los tuyos?"  
"Es una opción Usa, yo tuve la opción de venir a buscarte y lo hice, tu tienes la opción de regresar con los tuyos, pero es solo eso, una opción..." "Vamos levántate, te llevo a tu casa".  
"Reth yo...".  
"Usa solo aprende a escuchar".  
  
Reth la dejó en la puerta de su casa y se alejó lentamente, Usagi entro a su casa e inmediatamente subió a su cuarto, se sentó en su cama y miró fijamente a Luna, todo lo que había sucedido la tenía demasiado confundida, se recostó y miro hacía la ventana, el viento soplaba ligeramente y la brisa que entraba por la ventana hacía que las cortinas hicieran un extraño movimiento ondular, el sueño y cansancio eran demasiado....  
  
El viento era demasiado fuerte, su tienda de campaña quedaba no muy lejos del lado y el constante movimiento de la tienda de campaña le molestaba, era muy noche pero aún así decidió salir y dirigirse hacía el lago, al llegar al borde esta el aire se aún más fuerte y el lago comenzó a moverse pareciendo que saldría de su cuenca, el agua comenzó a desbordarse rodeando el cuerpo de Usagi y arrastrándola hacía el centro del lago, aquella extraña luz apareció justo delante de ella y comenzó a hablarle en un idioma desconocido, que por alguna extraña razón ella comprendía.... "Los tuyos de están buscando Earobi, tu lugar es con los tuyos, no debes de permanecer más en este lugar si no lo deseas, si ellos llegan a encontrarte antes, correrás gran riesgo y aquellos seres terrestres que te aman serán incapaces de protegerte, es tu decisión, pero toma en cuenta que de no irte, los pondrías en grabe peligro, las cosas han cambiado y seguirán cambiando, lo que creías que sería ya no serás más por lo tanto corres grabe peligro, por eso es que los tuyos han venido por ti, a ofrecerte otra opción"  
  
Usagi abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe, aquellas palabras ahora las recordaba completamente, otra opción, era tal cual se lo había dicho Reth y Kira, ahora lo entendía al mostrarle su futuro sus acciones basadas en este lo fueron distorsionando a tal punto que inclusive había cambiado su presente, Reth y Kira solo estaban ahí ofreciéndole otra opción para el futuro, aún no comprendía quienes eran ellos, ni de donde venían, tampoco por que corrían riesgo ella y sus seres queridos, pero si entendía algo, de ahora en adelante tomaría sus decisiones en base a su presente y solo a su presente.  
  
Nota:  
  
Les agradezco a las personas que han dejado review , espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y por supuesto que seguiré actualizando la historia. =)  
  
Atte: Cleven.


	6. Nuevos Sentimientos

Capítulo Seis  
  
Tomó el sobre entre sus manos y sacó el papel que este contenía, en realidad era una carta bastante corta en comparación a las anteriores que le había escrito, no sabía por que razón, pero tenía cierto miedo de leerla, anteriormente las cartas de Darien eran preciosos tesoros que esperaba ansiosamente cada fin de semana, al llegar a casa lo primero que hacía era revisar la correspondencia, sin embargo las últimas semanas esa ansiedad y alegría por las cartas de Darien había cambiado por un extraño e inexplicable desinterés. Tomó asiento en su cama dispuesta a comenzar la lectura de la carta, sin embargo esta acción fue interrumpida por su madre – "Usa, teléfono" . Usagi dio un suspiro y atendió la llamada un poco enfadada, ya que cuando por fin había se había decidido a leer la carta de Darien le llamaban por teléfono, en realidad era irritante...  
  
"Bueno, quien llama?".   
"Hola Usa, como te encuentras?".   
Esa voz, en definitivo ya la conocía, si, era la voz de Darien.   
"Darien????"....Hola como estas?".   
"Yo muy bien Usa gracias, se que no te esperabas esta llamada, pero necesitaba hablar contigo de lo de las vacaciones y creo que la carta no es un muy buen medio, por cierto, recibiste mi carta?".   
"Sí bueno, es agradable que me hayas llamado, hace mucho que no charlábamos por teléfono . Y sí recibí tu carta".   
"Qué bien, y como lo tomaste?, no me pareces molesta".   
"Tomar?...tomar que?".   
"Pues lo de la carta Usa, siento no poder ir en vacaciones a verte pero como te decía en la carta me pidieron diera unos cursos y es algo muy bueno para mi currículo". Darien no iba a visitarla en las vacaciones? –Caramba... eso me pasa por no hacer las cosas a su tiempo, ni enterada de que no piensa venir-.  
"Usa en realidad me apena mucho no poder ir, se que te lo prometí, pero espero entiendas que es mi trabajo, mis estudios...no creas que estoy muy cómodo de no poder ver a mi novia...".   
"Esta bien Darien, lo comprendo, sabes no hay problema".  
"Usa...".   
"Es enserio, no estoy molesta esta bien no importa ya nos veremos después cuando tengas tiempo, siempre y cuando me escribas y hables por teléfono de vez en cuando me doy por bien servida, escucha nos hablamos otro día, tengo que salir, pero en cuanto pueda te mando carta, adiós".  
  
Colgó el teléfono sin darle la oportunidad a Darien de despedirse, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y al topar con la pared se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas –como es posible? No piensa venir...- . Tal vez no sentía aquella emoción de antes al recibir sus cartas, pero aún así , él siempre la había apoyado, siempre había estado ahí para ella, era la única persona que no le regañaba ni intentaba persuadirla de hacer nada... o por lo menos así es como ella lo sentía, y ahora que tantas cosas estaban sucediendo, ella lo había contemplado...el contarle lo que había sucedido, esa ya no iba a ser posible.  
  
"Usa, quien era? Que haces en el suelo? Usa...".  
Rini le miró fijamente e inmediatamente comprendió , seguro había sido él, Rini quería mucho a Darien pero no comprendía su actitud., todos se habían dado cuenta de que Usagi no resistiría esa relación a larga distancia, mucho menos así, pero él parecía ignorarlo o no querer contemplar el hecho que de seguir así perdería a Usa, sobre todo ahora que ella estaba tan extraña...   
"No va a venir, verdad?".   
"No, le ofrecieron un trabajo".  
  
Usagi se levanto y sin mirar a Rini se alejó, al entrar a su cuarto no pudo evitar pensarlo, de seguir así, sin verlo, sin hablarle....no podía, no en esos momentos. Su móvil comenzó a timbrar, en realidad no tenía intención de hablar con nadie no estaba de humor después de lo que había sucedido- estúpido móvil! Por que no lo corta ya?!- tomó el teléfono para apagarlo pero el nombre de quién le llamaba la hizo detenerse –Reth- aquél móvil no dejaba de sonar, era como si Reth estuviese dispuesto a pasar sus horas ahí hasta que Usa contestará.  
"Bueno...".   
"Usa bueno días como te encuentras? Mejor?".   
"Mejor?".   
"Si bueno ayer que te deje en tu casa aún lucias muy confundida, por eso llamé, estas mejor?".   
"Ah, bueno creo era lógico me confundiera, pero sí estoy bien gracias".  
"Usagi tienes que aprender a mentir".   
"Si, eso parece verdad?".   
"Si".   
"Por que no hablamos otro día, no ando muy parlanchina hoy".   
"Me estas cortando? Sabes Usa creo que se invirtieron los papeles, el cortante soy yo".   
"No! No era esa mi intención ...".   
"Bien, te parece que pase por ti en la tarde? Te invito a comer, y claro no en casa por que no quiero que Kira comience con sus revelaciones antes de tiempo y tu salgas corriendo como hiciste ayer".   
"En realidad, me encantaría volver a tu casa...y Kira no me molestó con sus revelaciones, enserio, aunque claro si antes de ir a tu casa me invitas una malteada o algo...".   
"Bien, y no es solo mi casa...pasó por ti a las tres, nos vemos".  
  
No tenía muchos ánimos de salir, en realidad estaba deprimida por el hecho de que Darien no iría a verle en vacaciones, pero en esos momentos Reth y Kira eran las únicas personas con las que sentía podía hablar a sus anchas, ellos sabían todo y lo que no supieran tenía la seguridad de podérselos contar, así que de seguro el charlar con ellos le vendría bien.  
  
Se arregló lo mas que pudo, sin darse cuenta quería lucir bonita para Reth, la tristeza que sentía al pensar en Darien se esfumaba cuado Reth entraba en su panorama. Tocaron el timbre y Usa inmediatamente atendió, se despidió de su familia, cerro la puerta y se dirigió hacía Reth, entonces...se detuvo a mirarle, se veía tan bien, siempre había pensado que las personas que se vestían completamente de negro se veían un poco tristes , pero Reth se veía tan bien, la blancura de su piel resaltaba, sus ojos dorados se veían aún mas brillantes, el viento soplaba ligeramente haciendo que sus cabellos al moverse brillaran al ser tocados por la luz...-luce tan bien...-  
  
"Nos vamos Usa?".   
Las palabras de Reth sacaron a Usagi de su transe y la volvieron en sí, no sabía por que pero estaba completamente sonrojada de tan solo pensar que Reth se diera cuenta de que le estaba mirado como una tonta. Sin embargo intentó disimular esto sonriéndole a Reth y tomando camino hacía su auto.   
"Sabes el lugar en donde vives es agradable, tu ciudad es linda, lástima que hay tanta gente y por consecuencia tanto ruido, eso a veces es molesto".   
Usagi no podía prestar atención a lo que Reth le decía, estaba demasiado ocupada contemplando su perfil como para poder formar una oración coherente, así que se limitó a darle un "sí" por respuesta.   
"Llegamos, el jardinero me dijo que aquí venden unas malteadas muy ricas".   
Usagi desvió la atención que le había prestado a Reth todo el camino para contemplar el paisaje, en realidad era muy lindo, la fuente de malteadas se encontraba justo en el centro de un jardín rodeado de grandes árboles y con diversas flores, en el camino empedrado que lo cruzaba habían unas lindas bancas rústicas para disfrutar el helado, en realidad era muy lindo.   
"Jamás me habían traído a este lugar, es más no sabía que existía" .   
"Y, te gusta?".   
"Claro Reth, es precioso".  
  
Reth le ofreció su brazo para llevarla por el camino a lo cual Usa accedió, ambos acordaron sentarse bajo algún árbol en lugar de las bancas, buscaron el lugar que les pareció más tranquilo y se acomodaron ahí. Reth se recostó en el pasto después de acabar con su malteada y cerró los ojos, Usagi volteó a verlo, se veía tan apacible, seguro que estaba disfrutando de ese momento de silencio, por lo cual procuró no hacer demasiado ruido. Los gritos de unos niños que perseguían un perro hizo que Reth abriera sus ojos, Usa se percató de ello.   
"Te molestan?".  
"No , en realidad no".   
"Pareciera que estabas disfrutando del momento".   
"No, pueden gritar todo lo que gusten , el parque no es mío, además, no necesito de momentos de silencio ya que no tengo en quién pensar"   
Las palabras de Reth sorprendieron a Usa, no sabía si aquello debía de causarle alegría o molestia.  
"A lo que me refiero es a que, no tengo que pensar en nadie, la única persona en la que podría estar pensando, esta aquí conmigo, así que en vez de perder el tiempo pensando el ella puedo disfrutar de su presencia".   
Reth le sonrió dulcemente y se quedó ahí mirándola fijamente. Que significaba eso? el corazón de Usa latía tan fuerte que sentía que se le escapaba, sentía como si piel estaba ardiendo y seguramente estaba roja como un tomate, que le sucedía?, aquella atracción física se estaba convirtiendo en algo más fuerte, Reth no solo le agradaba, Reth le gustaba, le gustaba tanto, que en esos momentos solo él ocupaba su mente, todo su cuerpo tenía unas ganas infinitas de abrazarle, no... mentira, no solo quería abrazarle... 


	7. El Beso

Capítulo Siete  
  
Usa comenzó a acercarse a Reth lentamente sin perder de vista sus ojos, jamás había sentido algo parecido, esa electricidad que recorría todo su cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca de Reth era más intensa a cada segundo, no sabía que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo pero su cuerpo se aproximaba como por inercia al de Reth, Reth solo le miraba fijamente sin hacer o decir absolutamente nada, pero después de unos segundos el rostro de Reth se aproximo peligrosamente al de Usa estando tan cerca que ella podía sentir su respiración, Usagi se quedó completamente inmóvil, de nuevo le estaba sucediendo eso.... cada vez que estaba demasiado cerca de Reth infinidad de sentimientos y pensamientos le invadían y a causa de esto las palabras sencillamente eran imposibles de ser articuladas y no tenía el más mínimo control sobre su cuerpo, estaba demasiado nerviosa, si el hecho de mirar a Reth fijamente por mas de dos minutos le parecía difícil, ahora que estaban tan cerca sentía que estaba apunto de entrar en pánico, esa sensación era totalmente desconocida para ella, sin embargo algo extraño sucedió, una cosa que ella definitivamente no se esperaba, Reth solo le sonrío, sus ojos se desviaron hacía el paisaje y se levantó diciéndole –"será mejor que nos vayamos, se está nublando y seguro que llueve, además Kira debe de estar como energúmeno esperándonos para comer, te parece si nos retiramos?"- . Usagi quedó sentada en el pasto, entre atónita, molesta y relajada - ya nos vamos? Nada más así?, se acercó tanto para decirme que estaba nublado y que Kira nos esperaba?!- se sentía bien por que en realidad con tantas sensaciones creyó que iba a desmayarse, pero estaba molesta, no era eso lo que esperaba que sucediera exactamente....  
  
Usagi se levantó y le lanzó una mirada rencorosa a Reth , él solo levanto una ceja, le lanzó una sonrisa entre pícara y burlesca, y le ofreció de nuevo su brazo para acompañarla hasta el coche, Usagi tomo su brazo un poco molesta y sorprendida, en realidad las actitudes de Reth le eran demasiado extrañas, tanto él como su manera de pensar le eran de lo más desconocido, estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que jamás podría adivinar lo que Reth tenía pensado hacer y mucho menos lo que tenía pensado decir, pero también tenía muy en cuenta algo, Reth estaba perfectamente conciente de todo lo que la estaba haciendo sentir.  
  
Todo el camino a casa de Reth hubo un silencio muy extraño, ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de iniciar una conversación, Reth tenía la mirada fija hacía el frente y Usagi lo miraba de reojo frunciendo la boca.  
  
El portón del estacionamiento se abrió para darle paso al automóvil, Reth se bajó y abrió la puerta para que Usagi hiciera lo mismo, esta vez no entraban por la puerta principal, si no por una gran puerta de vidrio que estaba a unos cuantos metros del estacionamiento y que llevaba directamente a una especie de comedor privado, Kira estaba recostado sobre un sofá con un libro en la frente, parecía haber estado esperando por un rato y como no llegaban se había quedado dormido seguramente, Reth se paro delante de Kira frunciendo el seño, volteo a ver a Usagi y le sonrió diciéndole –"sabes le encanta este sofá, no se, como no le da pena que lo vean dormir así en cualquier lado, yo no puedo conciliar el sueño si no es en mi cuarto"-. Usagi no podía estar molesta con Reth por no haber hecho lo que ella esperaba, Reth simplemente le parecía tan tierno a pesar de que era todo un misterio y le molestaba de cierta manera no saber que pasaba por la mente de Reth , aún así no podía dejar de sonreírle cuando el lo hacía. -"Pues en vista de que, no veo para cuando vaya a levantarse Kira, te parece si comienzo a servir?, esperemos el olor de la comida lo despierte"-  
  
-"Claro, en que quieres que te ayude?"-  
  
Reth la miro de manera extraña y comenzó a reír –"te agradezco Usa, pero sabes...eres la invitada, no soy el ser más educado del planeta pero se de modales, no puedo dejar que la invitada atienda"- y de esa manera se retiró a la cocina, Usa miró a su alrededor y tomo asiento, en verdad iba a llover, no comprendía porque, pero en esos instantes había deseado que Reth la besará y estaba casi segura en aquellos instantes de que lo haría...y como no lo hizo se sentía molesta y de cierta manera desilusionada..  
  
-"Hola Usa, ya tiene mucho que llegaron?"-  
  
La voz de Kira saco a Usagi de sus reflexiones sobre aquel beso que quería y que no le habían dado.  
  
-"No, en realidad hace pocos minutos que llegamos, pero Reth no te quiso despertar y fue por la comida para comenzar a servirla"-  
  
-"Ah, pues entonces, ya que esta tan servicial el día de hoy, dejemos que el se encargue de atendernos"-  
  
Kira se levantó y se sentó justo a un lado de Usagi –"todo esta bien? Te noto un poco pensativa"- espero que aún no te sientas mal por lo que te dije el otro día, le verdad me remordió la conciencia haberte dicho todo eso...que es verdad, pero creo que el momento no fue que digamos el mejor, Reth me vino a decir que te había dejado en tu casa muy confundinda.  
  
-"No, estoy bien Kira, no te preocupes, además te agradezco me lo hayas dicho, lo que me dijiste me hizo pensar y aclarar muchas cosas"-  
  
-"Y entonces, a que se debe esa cara?"-  
  
-"No pues...no es nada"-  
  
-"Nada?, a mi me parece que es mucho, es por culpa de Reth?" Kira agachó su cabeza y miró de reojo a Usagi riéndose - "Pues bueno, si tu lo dices, no voy a discutir"-  
  
Durante toda la comida hablaron de cosas muy superficiales, Usa les contó un poco sobre su familia, sus amigos, siempre omitiendo mencionar a Darien, Kira le contó a Serena que estaba trabajando como escritor en un periódico ya que había abandonado la escuela y le enfadaba estar demasiado tiempo encerrado en la casa y que Reth desde que habían abandonado la escuela no hacía mas que comer y dormir, durante toda la cena Reth se había mantenido callado y atento a las conversaciones de Kira y Usagi, pero aquel comentario lo molestó y tomo papel en la discusión, desde aquel momento se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza para Kira ya que cada comentario que hacia era fuertemente debatido por Reth por medio de comentarios sarcásticos y cortantes. Usagi se encontraba bastante entretenida escuchando las múltiples discusiones de Reth y Kira, estaba descubriendo un lado completamente distinto de Reth, un Reth que muy a su manera podía hacer que Usagi y el mismo Kira se rieran de sus comentarios, un Reth que podía usar su sarcasmo para hacer comentarios graciosos, una parte más de Reth que comenzaba a gustarle a Usagi.  
  
La comida al lado de Kira y Reth había sido tan agradable que se le había hecho muy corta, el postré se lo comerían en la sala de estar tomando un té, era tan apacible esa estancia y la presencia de ellos dos hacía que el ambiente fuese cálido y lindo, en realidad, se sentía tan cómoda en aquel lugar, que tenía la sensación de haber vuelto a su casa. El postre término y con ello las entretenidas riñas de Reth y Kira que no habían terminado desde su comienzo en el plato fuerte, había comenzado a llover muy fuerte y los truenos no dejaban de hacerse presentes a cada minuto, por esta razón Reth le dijo a Usagi que iría por el auto y lo llevaría hasta la entrada de la casa para que ella no se empapara con la lluvia, mientras esperaban a Reth en la puerta de entrada Kira le hizo un comentario, un comentario que como la vez anterior cambiaria las cosas.  
  
-"Sabes Usa, hace mucho que no veía a Reth tan despreocupado, solemos reñir así cuando estamos solos, pero jamás delante de las demás personas, en realidad se siente muy feliz a tu lado, tienes que comprender que a Reth le cuesta trabajo mostrar sus sentimientos, esta acostumbrado a que lo lastimen y por lo tanto siempre se muestra frío y distante , pero si quieres sentirte mejor, contigo hemos progresado bastante, lo veo muy confiando en cuanto a tu persona, aunque no sabes mucho de nosotros o casi nada , el hecho de querer pasar tanto tiempo a tu lado significa que esta dispuesto a mostrarse tal cual es contigo y a permitirte incluso traspasar esa barrera que suele tener con todos y dejarte entrar en su vida. Pero para esto tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos, no puedes andar por ahí, amando a dos personas, es imposible, uno de los dos es capricho, el otro, es amor de verdad, tu problema es descubrir cual es cual"-  
  
-"Te refieres a Darien no?...Yo no se, que siento por él y tampoco que siento por Reth..."-  
  
-"Segura que es eso? No será que no quieres darte cuenta de tus sentimientos por temor a quedar como la mala del cuento, o por que simplemente prefieres que alguien mas te diga lo que sientes y elija por ti?"-  
  
-"Por supuesto que no! Yo puedo decidir por mi misma y... no es que no quiera quedar como la mala..."-  
  
-"Bueno... confiaremos en tus palabras"-  
  
No pudo evitar pensar en lo que Kira le había dicho todo el camino a casa, prácticamente le había dicho inmadura, cosa que le molestaba pero que para su desgracia era la verdad con letras claras y crudas, las cosas con Seiya habían sido más fáciles, ella no hizo nada más que decir que amaba a Darien y Seiya se fue, pero ahora las cosas no iban a ser así, tenía que tomar una decisión, pero bueno por un lado Reth no le había mostrado intenciones de tener ninguna relación que no fuera simplemente de amistad, así que, tenía tiempo.  
  
Ambos abandonaron el coche, Reth le había prestado su abrigo a Usa para que no se mojara demasiado, se detuvieron el pórtico de su casa y de nuevo se miraron fijamente.  
  
-"Gracias Reth, me la pasé muy bien, espero poder hacerlo más seguido"-  
  
-"Cuando gustes, fue agradable, que fuéramos mas de dos en el comedor"-  
  
-"Si, bueno supongo que mejor entró a casa, ya es tarde, y tu deberías de llegar pronto a la tuya y darte un baño o te vas a resfriar"-  
  
-"Si, tienes razón, aunque lo del resfrío, dudo poder hacer mucho para evitarlo, demasiado tarde"-  
  
-"mmm"-  
  
-"Usa..."-  
  
-"Si?"-  
  
Reth subió la escalera del pórtico, y se puso a la par de Usa, la tomó ligeramente de sus brazos y agachó su cabeza. Usa quedó paralizada de nuevo, los labios de Reth se aproximaban a los suyos rápidamente y antes de poder articular palabra, sus labios ya estaban juntos, Usagi sentía como su cuerpo parecía desplomarse, aquella electricidad recorría su cuerpo tan fuerte y rápido que podía sentir un cosquilleo inmenso en su estómago, su piel ardía y su corazón parecía un prisionero escapando de su encierro, los labios de Reth eran dulces y suaves...tan cálidos... Usa no tardó en responder a ese beso, rodeo el cuello de Reth con sus brazos y él la jalo hacía su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura, jamás la habían besado así, lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento era completamente desconocido para ella, pero era tan agradable. Reth fue separándose de ella lentamente, hasta quedar completamente separados, Usa alzó su rostro para ver la expresión de Reth, Reth estaba sonriendo y sus hermosos ojos brillaban como nunca antes.  
  
-"Tenía que besarte antes de dejarte, que sería de una primera cita sin un beso de despedida, no crees?"-  
  
-"Si"- Usagi estaba completamente sonrojada, demasiado nerviosa.  
  
-"Te ves linda cuando estas sonrojada, pereces un foco de navidad"-  
  
-"que?!"-  
  
-"Bueno, que tengas dulces sueños Usa, te hablo mañana, chau"-  
  
-"Chau..."-  
  
Usagi entro corriendo a su cuarto y se dejo caer como un muerto en su cama, soltó un gran suspiro y sonrió, Reth la había besado, y era el beso mas maravilloso que le habían dado en toda su vida, se sentía tan bien, era extraño...-y Darien?...no importa, pensare en eso después....- Usagi cerro sus ojos, aquel día jamás lo olvidaría....  
  
Nota: Bueno aquí actualizando, ya me había tardado, en fín espero dejen reviews y me digan si les agrado el capítulo =) Saludos! Y esperen prox actualización. 


	8. Encontrando Ánimos

Capítulo Ocho  
  
Las cosas no estaban bien, se había dejado llevar por las emociones sin pensar en las consecuencias, es cierto, había prometido que sus decisiones serían en base a su presente, pero había un trozo de aquel futuro que estaba en su presente, una persona que indudablemente se vería afectada por cualquiera que fuera su decisión, no podía simplemente acabar con todo de un solo golpe....  
  
Usagi no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, el reloj marcaba un poco más de las 3:00 am y todo era un total y absoluto silencio, su cama estaba hecha una zona de guerra debido a las múltiples vueltas y malabarismos que había estado realizando toda la noche para intentar dormir, sin embargo eran en vano, el beso de Reth y todo lo que este había desatado la tenían en vigilia, después de bajar del castillo de dulce y algodón en el que la había dejado el beso de Reth, comenzó a darse cuenta de la cruda realidad y de las múltiples y no muy buenas consecuencias de sus últimas acciones, en primer plano nadie sabia nada, era así de sencillo... las chicas ignoraban por completo la vida y obra de Usagi desde hacía más de seis meses, ella misma se había encargado de omitir todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, segundo Darien aún era su novio oficialmente por lo tanto ella le estaba siendo infiel- el pensar todo el día en Reth y haberlo besado...dudo mucho que eso no sea ser infiel-pensó, tercero no podía decirle nada a nadie sobre Reth y Kira, como se los iba a explicar si ni ella misma sabía el por que estaban ellos ahí, tampoco podía decirles nada acerca de sus posibles futuros ni de sus posibles opciones y lo último y mas importante de todo...Rini... se había olvidado completamente de Rini.  
  
Usagi no pudo más y salió de su cuarto a tomar un poco de aire fresco al pórtico, no se sentía nada común tomando aire en el pórtico, en pijama y a las 3:00 de la madrugada pero necesitaba pensar, el nombre de Rini le había caído como balde de agua helada, Rini se le había olvidado por completo, si ella continuaba enamorándose de Reth...Rini desaparecería y sería su culpa...  
  
-"Usa tonta que haces aquí? Vas a resfriarte"-  
  
Una manta cubrió a Usagi e inmediatamente sintió como alguien más se sentaba a su lado.  
  
-"Rini? Que haces aquí? Es muy tarde"-  
  
-"Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti...sabes, sabía que estabas loca pero no a tal grado"-  
  
-"Cállate!"-  
  
-"No me calles! Todavía de que vengo a hacerte compañía"-  
  
-"No recuero haberte pedido tu compañía, sabes...necesito pensar, a solas"-  
  
-"Pensar?? Acaso estas pensando en el chico rubio...el que te besó en la noche?"-  
  
-"Que!?" Usagi se quedó atónita, Rini le había visto, no supo que decir, las palabras no salían, como le iba a explicar eso a Rini....  
  
-"Sabes, es muy apuesto...en realidad, muy apuesto, no tienes malos gustos eh..."-  
  
-"Rini, yo no quería que nadie se enterará, pensaba resolverlo yo misma"-  
  
-"Resolver? Resolver que? Que ya no amas a Darien? Como vas a resolver algo así?"-  
  
-"Bueno..."-  
  
-"Desde hace unos días me empecé a sentir medio cansada sabes, hoy en la mañana me estaba viendo en el espejo y mi mano comenzó a verse borrosa"-  
  
Los ojos de Usagi se abrieron en señal de sorpresa –entonces..ya esta pasando- se puso las manos en la frente y se agachó –que hice?...que fue lo que hice?- . Rini la contemplaba con una mirada extraña, después levantó su mirada y la dirigió hacía la luna.  
  
-"En realidad, no me sorprendí mucho, tu y yo, somos iguales Usa, te conozco demasiado bien, Luna me comentó que había estado saliendo con un nuevo chico, y que siempre que el te llama te ve muy entusiasmada, me esperaba algo como esto, claro...no tan pronto, de hecho sucedió mas rápido de lo que esperaba, pero no podía pedir mucho con la clase de actitud que Darien ha tenido contigo...  
  
-"Actitud?"-  
  
-"Usa tu sabes que siempre defiendo a Darien, pero esta vez me es imposible excusarlo, me sentí muy mal de ver tu rostro cuando te dijo que se iba, yo se que tu esperabas que después de todo lo que había sucedido el se quedará un poco más de tiempo, también se que esperabas con ansias que el viniera en que tampoco hizo, y ahora que salió con que no viene en vacaciones..."-  
  
-"No es su culpa, es su trabajo...son sus estudios"-  
  
-"Aja... tu que hubieras hecho? Dime, me gustaría saber...en su lugar que hubieras hecho"-  
  
-"Mmm... decirle que se fuera conmigo"-  
  
-"Ves, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, te hubiese pedido te vinieras conmigo, al fin, dudo mucho que mamá Ikuko no te diera permiso...si hubiera sido un año no...pero más de tres..."-  
  
-"Bueno Rini, pero es que, Darien no piensa como nosotras..."-  
  
-"No es necesario que piense como nosotras, solo es necesario que sea menos lógico y se deje llevar más por la emoción"-  
  
-"No quieras hacer que las personas cambien, así es él, así me enamore de él"-  
  
-"No es de cambiar Usa, es de adaptarse, tu modificaste muchas actitudes para no molestarle, nada de malo tenía que el hiciera lo mismo"-  
  
-"Es extraño que, lo estés atacando, pensé que cuando lo supieras te me ibas a venir en contra"-  
  
-"No lo estoy atacando, solo que no quiero que te sientas mal, tiendes a culparte de todo Usa, y se que te estas culpando de ya no estar enamorada de él"-  
  
-"Pues es mi culpa, le prometí lo iba a esperar, y no lo hice"-  
  
-"Si le prometiste esperarlo siempre y cuando él se mantuviera en contacto, te acuerdas de lo que dijo mamá Ikuko, que las personas que se aman, necesitan estar tengo la razón..."-  
  
-"No es tu culpa Usa tonta"-  
  
-"Pero si va a ser mi culpa que tu desaparezcas"-  
  
-"No, no te voy a dar ese gusto"-  
  
-"Cómo?"-  
  
-"Hablé con Luna, ella también ya sabe que no estas enamorada de Darien, si no de ese chico... y ella me dijo que hay una manera de que yo no desaparezca"-  
  
-"Si? Ella te dijo eso???-  
  
-"Si"-  
  
-"Cuál es esa manera?"-  
  
-"Qué tu desees que yo no desaparezca, tu eres la princesa de la Luna, tu poder te lo permite, claro que haciendo esto, yo ya no voy a poder regresar a mi futuro por que ya no existiría, y dejaría de ser tu hija para convertirme en algún pariente relativo"-  
  
-"Y tu quieres eso Rini?"-  
  
-"Pues que más Usa tonta... que quieres que te obligue a enamorarte del desobligado de Darien otra vez?"-  
  
-"No..."- -"Pues ahí esta, si tu me quieres lo suficiente, con que lo desees me quedaré, además me agradas más como hermana, como madre...me das vergüenza jajajaja"-  
  
-"Rini tonta!!!!! Callate!!!"-  
  
-"Entonces quedamos en eso, claro que...a cambio de renunciar a lo que yo conozco..quiero algo"-  
  
-"Qué?"-  
  
-"Que yo si sea digna de tu confianza"-  
  
-"Eso es lo único que pides? Vas dejar atrás todo lo que tenías por mi culpa, y me pides eso?"-  
  
-"No es culpa de nadie, las cosas suceden por algo, no te voy a mentir me da tristeza...pero esta bien, los tengo aquí a todos ustedes"-  
  
-"Rini ...lo siento tanto"-  
  
-"Usa , por favor, deja de culparte de todo, ya te dije que no es tu culpa no me vuelvas decir lo siento porque te mato"-  
  
-"Bien"-  
  
-"Además ya vi que tu confianza es difícil de conseguir, si no lo fuera ya todas las chicas sabrían sobre esto...así que quiero que me cuentes, todo...y claro que me presentes se llama?"-  
  
-"Reth"-  
  
-"Reth?" Es un lindo nombre, de donde es el, en donde lo conociste, cuentame!"-  
  
-"No se de donde es, ni que hace...nada..lo conocí en la escuela"-  
  
-"Veo que hay mucha historia, bueno tenemos toda la noche así que..habla"-  
  
Rini le sonreía alegremente, al contrario de todo lo que pensaba, probablemente Rini era el único ser con la capacidad suficiente para entenderla y ayudarla en aquellos momentos, tardaría en dejar de sentirse mal por que Rini no podría regresar a casa, pero le agradaba saber que la tendría a su lado, sobre todo en aquellos momentos en que necesitaba ayuda. Ambas se quedaron charlando por largo rato, Usa le contó todo con detalle, por lo menos todo lo que ella sabía, Rin la escuchaba atentamente sin pederse detalle, y claro sin omitir el regañarla por saber tan poco sobre aquellos chicos. El sol comenzó a salir y se retiraron a sus cuartos, era extraño pero en realidad, siempre habían parecido ser buenas hermanas y ahora...lo serían.  
  
-"Usa"-  
  
-"Si?"-  
  
-"Aún así tienes que hablar con Darien, ustedes dos no pueden acabar mal y él se merece saber la verdad"-  
  
-"Si, pienso hablar con él"-  
  
-"Bien...y con las chicas, aún no piensas hablar?"-  
  
-"No... con ellas todavía no, aunque creo que por lo menos Haruka no va a tardar en darse cuenta de que algo extraño esta sucediendo"-  
  
-"Pues no dudo que un día de estos llegué a la casa sin avisar a interrogarte"-  
  
-"Yo tampoco, pero no puedo decir nada, no hasta que Reth me diga que esta pasando"-  
  
-"Pues esperemos tenga planeado decírtelo pronto"-  
  
-"Esperemos..."-  
  
-"Pues...hasta más al rato Usa"-  
  
-"Ok, hasta más al rato"-  
  
Al fin sentía tranquilidad, se lo había dicho a alguien y eso hacía que el peso fuera más liviano, sin haberlo planeado ya tenía una decisión, tenía que hablar con Darien, no sabía como ni cuando lo iba a hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo.....  
  
El sonido de su estómago la hizo despertarse, aún tenía sueño pero tenía más hambre que sueño, se levantó con mucha pereza y bajó a la cocina, al perecer todos los miembros de la familia excepto ella y Rin había salido, sacó un vaso y se sirvió un poco de leche fría, justo se disponía a tomar un trozo de pan cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.  
  
-"Ya voy, ya voy"-  
  
-"Reth!!!!!!?"-  
  
-"Hola Usa, buenas tardes..aunque mirándote bien, para ti aún son días."-  
  
Reth comenzó a reírse y a mirar a Usagi de manera tierna, pero con una ternura que le indicaba que era verla en su pijama lo que le causaba esa ternura . Usagi no pudo evitar ponerse colorada.  
  
-"Pasa..."-  
  
-"Que no te dé pena Usa, se te bien, para ser una pijama, te ves muy linda"-  
  
-"Lo siento, que pena...es que...me acabo de levantar"-  
  
-"Si eso parece"-  
  
-"Quieres algo de tomar? Permíteme cambiarme y enseguida bajo si.."-  
  
-"Venga Usa, así te ves linda, enserio"-  
  
Usagi no podía evitar el ruborizarse por los comentarios entre halagadores y burlesco de Reth, pero al fin y al cabo, si él se lo decía, pues, se quedaría en pijama.  
  
-"Por cierto, ten, Kira me dijo que le comentaste que te gustan mucho los dulces"-  
  
Retht se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño baúl café con adornos dorados, le sonrió dulcemente y le miró.  
  
-"Puedo abrirlo?"-  
  
-"Pues claro, es tuyo"-  
  
Al abrirlo un agradable olor a chocolate impregnó el ambiente, el baúl estaba repleto de chocolates de diferentes formas, colores y tamaños, se veían tan apetitosos.  
  
-"Muchas gracias Reth!"-  
  
-"Usa, quien llegó?"-  
  
Rini venía bajando las escaleras con cara somnolienta, el llegar a la sala se detuvo y miró fijamente al joven que estaba parado al lado de Usagi.  
  
-"Reth ella es Rini, mi hermana. Rini te presentó a Reth"-  
  
Reth caminó hacía Rini, se puso de cuclillas para ponerse a la altura de esta, le sonrió y la saludó amablemente.  
  
-"Mucho gustó Rini"-  
  
Rini miró fijamente a Reth y después de un rato le sonrió, desvió su mirada y le guiño el ojo a Usa en señal de aprobación.  
  
-"Bien, que les parece si desayunamos?"-  
  
-"Suena bien Usa, Reth nos vas a acompañar a desayunar verdad?"-  
  
-"Por supuesto"-

Los tres sentados en la mesa dibujaban un lindo cuadro, Usagi se sentía alegre de que Reth y Rini estuviesen sentados junto a ella y teniendo una agradable conversación, por lo menos ahora sabía que contaba con el apoyo de Rini para comenzar una relación con aquel chico que en menos de dos semanas había conquistado su corazón, y que sucediese lo que sucediese ella estaría ahí brindandole ánimos.


	9. Claridad

Capítulo Nueve  
  
Rini pensó que sería buena idea dejar solos a Usagi y Reth, por ese día consideraba había convivido lo suficiente, Reth le agradaba, era el lado opuesto de Darien, pero aún así parecía ser un buen muchacho su personalidad era bastante extraña, le daba la impresión de ser uno de esos muchachos apuestos e interesantes que no solían fijar su atención en cualquier persona y mucho menos entablar amistad con un cualquiera, sin embargo no le parecía extraño que Reth hubiese puesto su atención en Usagi, ella tenía una suerte especial para que personas y cosas fuera de lo común entraran a su vida, lo único que no le hacía mucha gracia era que Usagi no supiera nada sobre aquel personaje y mucho menos que no se interesara por investigar a Reth, pero en todo caso Rin decidió que por un tiempo no tomaría cartas en el asunto y tan solo esperaría a que Reth hablara o Usagi lo hiciera hablar, en caso de que esto no resultara entonces si tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.  
  
Usagi no le había permitido a Reth involucrarse en el aseo de la mesa a pesar de que este se había ofrecido, por lo tanto en lo que Usagi hacía los quehaceres domésticos Reth decidió darse un tour por la casa de Usagi, para Reth aquello era una típica casa japonesa, los adornos y el estilo le parecían los comunes, lo único que encontraba atractivo en aquella casa eran las múltiples fotos de Usagi con su familia, le causaba cierta ternura combinada con simpatía las fotos de Usagi, sobre todo aquellas de su niñez que en realidad eran múltiples, a pesar de todo Usagi parecía ser feliz, tenía una linda familia y al parecer muchos amigos, de momento el pensar en aquello le hacía sentirse un poco mal, su aparición ocasionaría que posiblemente Usagi perdiera algunas de esas cosas que le eran tan significantes, ganaría otras a cambio, pero si conocía como creía a Usagi, el perder estas cosas le sería en demasía difícil.  
  
-"Listo!, vez, te dije que era rápida en eso de los quehaceres domésticos"-  
  
-"Si, eso parece."-  
  
-"Bien, y ahora que vamos a hacer?"-  
  
-"Pues, no se pensé que tendrías alguna idea del lugar a donde querías ir"-  
  
-"En ese caso te equivocaste, no tengo ni la menor idea de a donde podríamos ir, además no se supone que esa es cosa tuya, si tu me invitaste a salir..."-  
  
-"El hecho de que alguien te invite a salir Usa no significa que no puedas trabajar un poco las neuronas y pensar en un lugar para sugerir-"  
  
-"Reth!!!"-  
  
-"Jajaja, es la verdad Usa, eres muy floja"-  
  
Usagi no pudo evitar el sorprenderse, era la primera vez que Reth se reía y más a carcajadas, la expresión de ofensa exagerada de Usa le había causado gracia, Reth levantó una ceja y con una sonrisa pícara se dirigió a Usa. -"Bien, se me ocurre algo pero no se si vaya a ser de tu agrado"-  
  
-"Qué cosa?"-  
  
-"Hay una exposición de arte moderno en el museo"-  
  
-"Arte moderno?"-  
  
-"Si, arte moderno, grandes obras se van a exponer ahí, te gustaría ir?"-  
  
Usagi nunca había ido a un museo por cuenta propia, los museos que había visitado estaban en el programa de visitas escolares, sin embargo le causó curiosidad ir a aquel evento, no sabía absolutamente nada de arte, pero bueno, nada le costaba probar y además...iba con Reth.  
  
-"Bien, vamos, aunque te advierto, de arte se lo que se de tu vida"-  
  
-"Uyyy que grabe estas entonces Usa"-  
  
-"Simpático..."-  
  
-"Que sentida"-  
  
Reth estaba bromeando con ella, usando ese tono sarcástico que no solo servía para hacer rabiar a Kira, sino para hacerla rabiar a ella, al perecer Reth andaba de muy buen humor aquella mañana, en realidad no le molestaba mucho que Reth hiciera esos comentarios, estaba feliz de que Reth tuviera la confianza de bromear con ella.  
  
-"Bien, entonces vamos a ir?"-  
  
-"Por supuesto, a que hora pasas por mi?"-  
  
-"Te parece a las nueve?"-  
  
-"Si, es buena hora supongo. Va a ser de gala?"-  
  
-"Si, tienes vestido?"-  
  
-"Claro que tengo vestido ...el hecho de que no suela ir a eventos de gala no significa que no tenga uno que otro vestido"-  
  
-"Bien Bien, solo preguntaba"-  
  
-"Y que? Si te hubiera dicho que no..."-  
  
-"Te hubiese comprado uno"-  
  
-"Ah si???"-  
  
-"Si"-  
  
-"Pues gracias pero, tengo varios, y además se vería mal que me anduvieras comprando vestidos"-  
  
-"Por que?"-  
  
-"Pues porque no somos nada, sería raro"-  
  
-"Ahhh"-  
  
-"Sabes Reth yo quería decirte algo"-  
  
-"Que cosa?"-  
  
Usagi tomo aire y se sentó en uno de los sofás, tenía que decírselo que era novia de Darien y claro también que pensaba terminar con él.  
  
-"Yo tengo un novio, esta en Estados Unidos y se llama Darien sabes..."-  
  
-"Aja"-  
  
Reth se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Usa, esto la puso nerviosa, aquella actitud era muy rara...el "aja" era muy extraño...  
  
-"Pero como sabrás yo ya no estoy interesada en él, si no en otra persona que supongo ya sabes a quien me refiero, y pienso terminar con Darien para poder estar al lado de esa persona"-  
  
-"Aja"-  
  
-"Pero hasta vacaciones, porque sabes me parece que no es correcto hacer eso por teléfono"-  
  
Reth volteó y miro a Usagi de manera interrogante, después dirigió su mirada a la ventana y frunció la boca.  
  
-"No te entiendo, hablas muy rebuscado y poco claro"-  
  
-"Cómo que rebuscado?"-  
  
-"Si pretendes que desenmarañe todo lo que me has dicho esta equivocada"-  
  
-"Creo que esta bastante claro"-  
  
-"No lo está, me hablas con indirectas, demasiado rodeo para poca cosa"-  
  
-"Sabes no creo que debas ponerte en esa posición, tu tampoco has sido claro"-  
  
-"No lo entiendes, te estoy diciendo que seas clara en aquello que quieras decir, no que hables de más, yo he sido claro en lo que te he dicho, lo que no he dicho ha sido porque no considero correcto hablarlo ahora, cuando lo haga lo aré de manera correcta y clara"-  
  
-"Pues no se, que quieres que te diga, dame un ejemplo maestro"-  
  
Usagi había dicho aquello con tono sarcástico, Reth volteo y dirigió su mirada hacía Usa, se acerco a ella y bajo un poco el rostro.  
  
-"Bien alumna"-  
  
-"Que?"-  
  
-"Te voy a dar un ejemplo de claridad. Yo Usagi estoy enamorado de ti, me agrada estar a tu lado y he sido bastante feliz desde que nos encontramos, por esa razón es que te invito a salir y vengo a visitarte, por eso es que me porto de manera diferente contigo por que tu me agradas, por que te amo. Ahora, tu se clara"-  
  
La sangre se e había subido a la cabeza con aquellas palabras, más directo no había podido ser, Usagi ya podía estar segura de algo, Reth la amaba, tomó aire e intentó ocultar que se había sonrojado, su corazón latía muy rápido, le iba a ser imposible articular palabra en ese estado.  
  
-"Reth yo..."-  
  
-"Te escucho"-  
  
Llenó de aire sus pulmones, hablaría claro y rápido.  
  
-"Yo tengo un novio, el se fue como te dije pero nuestra relación fue decayendo al retirarse, y luego llegaste tú... y estoy me fui encariñando contigo hasta que me enamoré, pero no me parece justo estar así, por lo tanto pienso terminar con Darien para poder "-  
  
-"Me da gusto escuchar eso"-  
  
Usagi levantó su cara para encontrar su mirada con la de Reth, el le sonreía y la miraba tiernamente, esto la tranquilizó, y demás sentía que al haberle confesado semejante cosa a Reth se había quitado un gran peso de encima.  
  
-"Bien Usa, paso por ti a las 9 como acordamos"-  
  
Reth la tomó del rostro con una mano y la besó, aquel beso tierno y cálido que hacía que Usa se derritiera.  
  
-"Bien, te espero a esa hora..."-  
  
Reth abandonó la casa, Usagi se quedó ahí en el portón esperando a que el auto de Reth desapareciera, Usa estaba feliz, en realidad muy feliz. 


	10. Encuentro Inesperado

Capítulo Diez.  
  
Usagi se apresuró a arreglarse, Rini le ayudo y mientras lo hacía le leía un poco de información sobre aquella exposición de arte moderno a la que asistiría, según Rini a pesar de que Usagi había confesado no saber nada de arte, no tenía nada de malo leyera un poco e intentara informarse sobre aquel evento al que asistiría.  
  
Reth tocó el timbre de su casa puntualmente, Usagi se despidió de su familia y le giñó el ojo a Rin pidiéndole le deseará suerte, cosa a la que Rini respondió con un "suerte y no arruines todo". Usa se apresuró a abrir la puerta y como era usual quedo anonadada ante Reth como solía suceder, era increíble pero todo lo que Reth se pusiera lo hacía verse mas guapo aún.  
  
-"Que linda te ves Usa"-  
  
-"Gracias"-  
  
-"Nos vamos?"-  
  
Durante todo el camino Usagi cuestionó a Reth sobre como estaba Kira y si le había agradado su hermana, también prometió introducirlo con sus padres y hermano en una cena especial, a Reth parecía agradarle esa idea.  
  
El museo era deslumbrante y el evento era toda una gala, Usagi se sentí bastante feliz acompañada de Reth tomada de su brazo, no comprendía mucho sobre el arte, pero aquellas pinturas, esculturas y demás le eran bastante agradables, Reth le explicaba sobre algunas de estas obras y autores, la noche se le estaba haciendo bastante agradable, hasta que su mirada se desvió un poco y vio a dos personajes bastante familiares.  
  
-"Haruka y Muchiru!!!?...Demonios..."-  
  
-"Que dijiste Usa?"-  
  
-"Eh? Nada nada"-  
  
Haruka y Michiru eran las últimas personas del planeta tierra que Usagi deseaba confrontar en ese momento, las cosas iban demasiado bien, pero un encuentro entre los cuatro definitivamente sería fatal, como se supone que iba a explicarles a Haruka y Michiru la compañía de Reth, no podía decirles que era un amigo porque Reth se sentiría mal, pero tampoco podía decirles que estaba enamorada de aquel chico y estaban en medio de una cita porque entonces Haruka y Michiru reaccionarían de una manera no muy conveniente, además si se encontraban Haruka comenzaría a actuar cortante y brusca con Reth como solía hacerlo con cualquier muchacho que no fuese Darien, por otro lado Michiru era muy buena percibiendo cosas y seguramente que Reth no le iba a parecer una persona de lo más normal y comenzaría a cuestionarlo y por otro lado Reth no era persona que se quedara callada ante las agresiones y cuestionamientos , tenía pensado hablar con ellas pero definitivamente no aquella noche y mucho menos en presencia de Reth, tenía que hacer algo para evitar el encuentro, y rápido. -"Reth, que te parece si vamos al segundo piso, aquí ya vimos todo"-  
  
Reth alzó una ceja y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, después dirigió su mirada hacia Usa e hizo una mueca.  
  
-"De quién nos escondemos si se puede saber?"-  
  
Lo había hecho de nuevo, porque se le olvidaba que Reth era demasiado perceptivo e inteligente como para ser engañado, y ella demasiado obvia para disimular, por lo tanto no pudo mas que decir la verdad.  
  
-"De Haruka y Michiru"-  
  
-"De quienes?, amigas tuyas?"-  
  
-"Si amigas, Reth tienes que ayudarme, las he estado evadiendo mucho tiempo y si me ven y luego contigo las cosas se van a poner feas"-  
  
-"Y porque?"-  
  
-"Pues porque no les he dicho de ti, la única que sabe es Rini y con las demás chicas no e hablado, y bueno Mina, Rei...son compresivas, pero ellas dos son personas difíciles"-  
  
-"Difíciles, son tus capataces, guardianes o algo así? se supone tienes que darle un reporte de lo que haces o algo así?"-  
  
-"No, pero, bueno no les agrada mucho eso de que les oculte cosas, son demasiado sobre protectoras y desconfiadas"-  
  
-"Y, si son tus amigas diles que no quieres hablar por el momento, que soy un admirador tuyo y punto, yo no me pienso andar escondiendo, vamos a ver la galería de arte y después a cenar, quienes son ellas para decirte que debes o puedes hacer?"-  
  
-"Reth ayúdame, si les digo eso se va a armar aquí toda una revolución, que crees que me van a decir "si usa te comprendemos, no queremos molestar, hablamos otro día???"-  
  
-"Pues así debería de ser, si no lo hacen que fastidio de amigas"-  
  
-"Ellas no son un fastidio"-  
  
-"A no? Pues esa actitud que estas suponiendo van a tomar no es la mas adecuada"-  
  
-"Pues es que las conozco lo suficiente para suponer que eso va a suceder, que tal vez no, pero no me quiero arriesgar, además si se ponen así dudo mucho que tu te vayas a quedar muy calladito"-  
  
-"Usa, el asunto es contigo, si me meten a mi en él, pues por mera lógica voy a tener que hablar"-  
  
El mundo parecía haber confabulado en su contra en aquel justo instante, se había topado con Haruka y Michiru, Reth no quería cooperar y ellas estaban apunto de verlos, que se supone les iba a decir, no tenía otra salida, Reth no iba a moverse eso ya estaba claro, lo único que podía hacer era rogarle a todos los dioses las cosas no se pusieran feas.  
  
-"Pues vista tu cooperación, tendré que afrontarlas"-  
  
-"Mi cooperación?...Se te esta pegando lo sarcástica Usa"-  
  
Sin embargo los dioses habían escuchado las súplicas de Usa, Haruka y Michiru iban de salida, pasaron a unos metros de donde estaban ella y Reth sin siquiera voltear, ambas parecían muy entretenidas en su plática como para voltear y observar a su alrededor, en menos de lo esperado ambas salieron por la puerta principal y sus sombras se perdieron entre la gente de la calle.  
  
Usagi soltó un respiro, en realidad se sentía liberada, de lo que se había librado aquella noche.  
  
-"Se fueron..."-  
  
-"Suerte la tuya, de lo que nos salvamos ehhh"-  
  
-"Es que tu te tomas las cosas muy a la ligera Reth, enserio no sabes lo que hubiera podido pasar aquí"-  
  
-"Pues algún día te las vas a volver a topar, y si no hablas con ellas, reacciones posteriores de mi parte ...no respondo por ellas"-  
  
-"Caray..."-  
  
A Usa y Reth se les olvidó rápidamente aquel posible encuentro, después de pocos minutos volvieron a la normalidad y ambos charlaron y bromearon sobre diversas cosas, posterior a eso Reth la llevó a cenar como había prometido, un hermoso restaurante alejado de la ciudad, el ambiente era muy bohemio y toda la comida parecía deliciosa, Usa no se daba abasto de ver tanta delicia, sobre todo los postres eran los que le parecían mas apetitosos. Reth solo la miraba comer y le vez en cuando le lanzaba una sonrisa, el temple de su rostro cambió de repente cosa que Usa no notó hasta que Reth se dirigió a ella haciéndola despertar de su sueño con los postres.  
  
-"Sabes Usa estuve pensando, cuando dijiste vas a hablar con tu novio?"-  
  
-"Ah?"-  
  
-"Que cuando piensas hablar con tu novio?"- -"En vacaciones"-  
  
-"Va a venir?"-  
  
-"No, yo voy a tener que ir, o pedirle que venga de urgencia"-  
  
-"Siempre tardas tanto en resolver tus problemas Usa?"-  
  
-"No estoy tardando, es que yo no actuó así como así, tengo que pensar lo que voy a decir"-  
  
-"Ah, entonces siempre planificas así las cosas?"-  
  
-"Pues de hecho no...suelo actuar mas arrebatada ..pero esta vez..no se.."-  
  
-"Y te han salido bien las cosas cuando actúas arrebatadamente? –  
  
-"Si, porque digo lo que siento, a veces me paso pero, usualmente como expreso lo que creo y siento pues las cosas...."-  
  
Usagi se detuvo de repente, Reth la había hecho darse cuenta de algo, era verdad, estaba planeando y estudiando demasiado las cosas, se la había pasado pensando en lo que iba a decir...por que no simplemente actuaba como dictara su corazón y conciencia, por eso tenía miedo de hablar con las chicas y con Darien, y de afrontar a Haruka y Michiru...estaba reteniendo lo que en realidad quería decir, para cambiarlo por frases que según ella eran mas adecuadas, ella no era así, jamás planeaba las cosas, era como en la mañana, lo único que quería decirle a Reth era que lo amaba y había usado mas de 30 frases rebuscadas para decir una sola cosa.  
  
-"Pasa algo Usa?"-  
  
-"Es que, hiciste que me diera cuenta de algo"-  
  
-"De que te diste cuenta Usa?"-  
  
-"De que no estaba actuando como la verdadera Usa suele actuar"-  
  
-"Y como suele actuar la verdadera Usa"-  
  
-"Arrebatadamente, siempre dice lo que piensa y siente, a veces no mide las consecuencias, pero en realidad, siempre las cosas, salen bien, por que hace lo que le dicta su corazón"-  
  
-"Ya veo, me da gusto que, te hayas dado cuenta de eso, sabes, a veces como no queremos ser lastimados ni lastimar, le buscamos demasiadas salidas a las cosas cuando en realidad solo tienen una, esa salida es la mejor pero preferimos irnos por otros caminos por que es mas cómodo"-  
  
-"Si, tienes razón, nos da miedo afrontar lo difícil"-  
  
-"Pero ya no vas a hacer eso verdad?"-  
  
-"No"-  
  
Ambos sonrieron dulcemente, Usa estaba agradecida de tener a Reth a su lado, el había logrado que aquella Usa de antes saliera a flote, estaba siendo ella misma de nuevo, sabía que las cosas iban a ser difíciles, pero aún así, como decía Reth, si las afrontaba al final todo saldría bien.  
  
La cena terminó y ambos se dirigieron hacía el estacionamiento, Usagi esperaba a que Reth pasara por ella en la caseta de espera cuando una voz la sorprendió.  
  
-"Usa, como te va? Que haces aquí?"-  
  
Usa volteó cuidadosamente hacía las escaleras del restaurante...  
  
-"Haruka , Michiru...hola"-  
  
El auto negro de Reth apareció tras Usa, Reth abrió la puerta y se bajo del auto.  
  
-"Listo, nos vamos?"-  
  
Nota del Autor: Hola! Como les va!? Tanto tiempo sin actualizar, gomen gomen! Sali de vacaciones flash =) you know.... en fin aquí i´m back y con mucha inspiración, espero les agraden estos dos episodios! Dejen review please haber que les parecierón!  
  
Sayonara!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Miedo

Capítulo Once  
  
A pesar de haber prometido que afrontaría las cosas y a su manera, en aquel momento todas las fuerzas que había parecido convocar durante la cena con Reth parecían estarla abandonando, el gesto en la cara de Haruka no hablaba muy bien de la situación, aunque no parecía molesta definitivamente no le había causado mucha gracia encontrarla en una muy obvia cita al lado de un completo extraño, por su lado Michiru parecía un poco mas abierta a la posibilidad de escuchar explicaciones así que tenía que aprovechar aquel momento para intentar hablar.  
  
-"Hola chicas, como les va?...que casualidad encontrarlas aquí ."-  
  
Michiru y Haruka se miraron fijamente, ambas asintieron la cabeza y comenzaron a bajar los escalones lentamente para encontrarse con Usagi en el estacionamiento; Reth por su parte solo se mantenía recargado en la capota del carro mirando fijamente a Usagi.  
  
-"Pues Haruka y Yo estábamos en la galería de arte hace rato y como nos hablaron bien de este restaurante pues decidimos venir y darte el visto bueno, ya sabes que nos gusta salir en noches como esta"-  
  
-"Si tienen razón, esta es una linda noche y la comida del restaurante es simplemente buenísima"-  
  
Hubo un silencio largo y pausado, ninguno de los dos bandos parecía saber que decir y Usa no encontraba las palabras para presentar a Reth adecuadamente.  
  
-"Haruka, Mirichu, no les he presentado a mi acompañante, él es Reth Luvlien mi..."-  
  
-"Soy su admirador mas fiel, mucho gusto, ustedes deben ser las famosas amigas de Usagi"-  
  
-"Su admirador???????!"-  
  
Usagi no podía creer aquello sus ojos parecían dos grandes esferas y su barbilla daba hasta el suelo –mi admirador!!!?-, Haruka miraba a Usagi fijamente con un gesto de sorpresa semejante al que Usagi dirija hacía Reth y Reth abandonaba su puesto en el auto para acercarse a Michiru y Haruka e introducirse adecuadamente con un gesto caballeroso.  
  
Reth inclino un poco su cabeza a Michiru en gesto de saludo y, aunque un poco confundida esta le correspondió, sin embargo no sucedió lo mismo con Haruka quien no hacía mas que mirar perpleja a Usagi, Reth al contrario de ellas tres parecía ignorar completamente lo que estaba sucediendo, no le daba ni la menor importancia a la molestia que Haruka y Michiru mostraban, a aquel ambiente tan tenso que había en aquel lugar...  
  
-"Ja ja ja... déjenlo Reth un bromista natural...eso de la comicidad se le da muy bien"-  
  
-"Si verdaderamente sonó muy cómico lo que dijo, verdad Michiru?-  
  
-"Si eso parece, pero si no es tu admirador entonces este joven es...?"- -"Un chico .... con el que estoy teniendo ...una cita"-  
  
-"Un cita? Una cita amorosa?"-  
  
-"Sabes Haruka creo que verdaderamente este no es el momento ni lugar para charlar de esto con Usagi, que te parece si mejor vamos a tu casa mañana y charlamos tranquilamente"-  
  
-"Claro eso estaría muy bien, que vinieran ustedes dos..."-  
  
-"Cierto Michiru, tienes toda la razón, además aquí no alcanzaríamos a charlar de todo lo que seguramente nos ha faltado charlar desde hace meses, seguro que Usa va a contarnos muchas cosas. Además estaría mejor hablar nosotras tres...a solas"-  
  
Haruka le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Reth quién tranquilamente se dirigió a Usa de manera sarcástica.  
  
-"Ves Usa te dije que nos íbamos a llevar muy bien recuerdas, si son de lo más compresivas tus amigas, no entiendo porque tenías miedo de charlar con ellas"-  
  
Aquellas palabras eran un balde de agua fría dirigido hacía Haruka y Michiru y Usagi estaba completamente conciente de ello, así que decidió que por el momento tenía que retirarse o las cosas no acabarían bien, tomó a Reth del brazo y lo jaló hacia el automóvil, mientras dejaba a Haruka y Michiru completamente asombradas y molestas por aquel comentario.  
  
-"Bueno chicas...nos vemos, cuídense, las espero mañana, adiós"-  
  
Aquel encuentro había sido demasiado incómodo como era posible que en tan pocos minutos las cosas se hubieran puesto tan tensas, y Usagi no quería ni imaginarse lo que sucedería al día siguiente, aquello se iba a convertir en un campo de batalla.  
  
-"Sabes Reth no tenías por que ser tan sarcástico, te ganaste menos mil puntos con un solo comentario"-  
  
-"Y tus amigas tan solo comprobaron ser las posesivas y sobre protectoras que pensé que eran, así que no tengo problema con que el hecho de que no simpaticemos"-  
  
-"No les digas eso, solo necesitan tiempo para acostumbrarse"-  
  
-"Acostumbrarse a que?"-  
  
-"Pues a que las cosas van a ser como ellas pensaban que tenían que ser"-  
  
-"Ah...."-  
  
-"Es verdad, si a mi me cuesta trabajo imagínate a ellas que pensaban que yo me iba a casar con Darien y que tendríamos hijos..seríamos felices...la neo reina, no es difícil abandonar esa idea cuando la has tenido por la tiempo, ellas como yo estaba antes, actuando con respecto a lo que creen que va a suceder, por eso les molesta verme con otra persona que no sea Darien...etc"-  
  
-"Por Dios Usa deja de estar haciendo esos comentarios porque vas a hacer que me moleste, como se supone que vas a hacer que ellas dejen de vivir y actuar en torno a ese futuro si tu aún lo sigues tomando en cuenta, ellas no son quienes tienen miedo a dejar eso, eres tú, tú vida sigue girando en torno a ello y tienes miedo de dejarlo ir."-  
  
El tono de voz y gesto de Reth había cambiado completamente, por segunda vez lo veía molesto, su tono de voz era frío y fuerte y sus ojos dirigían una terrible mirada hacía la carretera...estaba molesto...  
  
Usagi decidió no hacer ningún comentario el resto del camino, había logrado que tres personas se molestaran con ella en tan solo unos minutos, aquello no se sentía nada bien. Al llegar a casa Reth le acompaño a su portón como solía hacerlo, sin embargo aquella noche no hubo despedida, el simplemente le dio las buenas noches y se retiro rápidamente hacía su auto.  
  
La casa estaba completamente oscura y callada, hacía tanto frío en aquel oscuro y largo pasillo, Usagi comenzó a sentir su cuerpo tan pesado, su corazón tan oprimido, era como si algo lo estuviese comprimiendo lentamente por dentro, sus piernas la llevaron hasta su sala y ahí dejaron de responderle, dejándola caer de rodillas al lado de un sofá , era como si en aquel momento todas sus fuerzas la abandonaran, a pesar de que sus ánimos llegaban de repente para hacerla ver que todo saldría bien , el miedo y la desesperación los ahuyentaban hasta hacer que le abandonaran.  
  
En aquel momento una pequeña silueta bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba lentamente hacía Usagi, era Rini, quien la contemplaba con una mirada llena de tristeza, Rini se acercó lentamente a Usagi y después de ponerse a su altura tomó sus manos sin decir nada, y permaneció ahí callada, al lado de Usa... sin decir una sola palabra...  
  
-"Sabes...es tan triste... que soy yo?...quien soy yo ahora?... que es real y que no?, en realidad esto ya se convirtió en demasiado, ya no se que debo de sentir, ya tuve suficiente...es demasiado... ya no puedo con el peso, ya no soportaría mas otro día.....este mundo...sería tan agradable ya no estar aquí...mis fuerzas se han ido de repente... me abandonaron"-  
  
-"Usa...."-  
  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir lentamente el cuerpo de Usagi temblaba constantemente, Rini no podía mas que abrazar a Usa sin saber que decirle, no sabía lo que había sucedido pero no era nada bueno, jamás se hubiese imaginado que tales palabras salieran de la boca de Usagi...nunca la había visto llorar con tan tremendo tanta desesperación.  
  
Ambas pasaron la noche en aquel lugar, aquellas fueran las últimas palabras que Usagi mencionaría en aquélla noche . La luz entraba por los grandes ventanales de aquella casa blanca, en toda la casa se podía escuchar el eco de una misteriosa y triste melodía que salía del centro de una gran habitación en el centro de esta, en centro de la habitación podía observarse a un joven tocando el piano y en una de las esquinas recargado en uno de los grandes ventanales otro joven que miraba fijamente el jardín.  
  
-"Te molestaste con Usa?"-  
  
-"Veo que no me vas a contestar, por lo tanto me atrevo a deducir que te molestaste con Usa, además a los hechos puedo agregar que ayer llegaste con alma que lleva el diablo. Que lindos ehh... tuvieron su primera pelea amorosa..eh Reth?"-  
  
-"Ya cállate Kira, me estas colmando los nervios"-  
  
Aquella melodía dejo de sonar de un momento a otro ya que fue interrumpida por un abrupto sonido de las teclas que aquel piano, la mirada de Reth no tenía un punto fijo, sin embargo era la mirada de una persona molesta, una mirada tan fría.  
  
-"Que carácter..."-  
  
-"Pues resulta que me es difícil tocar cuando hay personas a mi alrededor diciendo tantas idioteces por minuto Kira"-  
  
-"Pues como te vas a concentrar si hasta te pusiste a contar el número de idioteces que dije"-  
  
-"Te vas a callar o me retiro Kira?"-  
  
-"Me vas a contar lo que sucedió o te sigo molestando?"-  
  
-"Yo no..."-  
  
-"Sabes jamás pensé tener que lidiar con un Reth que tuviera un ataque de celos...pero por lo visto siempre hay una primera vez"-  
  
-"Y quien demonios te dijo que yo tengo celos?"-  
  
-"No necesito que nadie me diga nada, para tu mala suerte te conozco demasiado bien Reth, dime, que sucedió ayer?"-  
  
-"No pienso hablar de ello contigo"-  
  
-"Siempre evades el hablar así de cosas que tengan que ver con tus sentimientos, te da miedo.."-  
  
-"Es muy mi problema si me da miedo Kira"-  
  
-"Si, igual que es muy problema de Usagi si tiene que cargar con el peso de tener miedo a perder lo único que conoce y ser castigada por ello"-  
  
-"Que???"-  
  
Kira se retiró de aquella habitación dejando a un Reth perplejo y confundido, aquella simple frase había logrado que los ojos de Reth se desorbitaran y este se dejara caer en su asiento de golpe "...miedo...." 


	12. Decisiones

Capítulo Doce

Aquella noche había sido la noche mas pesada de la vida de Usagi por primera vez en su vida había experimentado aquella sensación de tristeza e impotencia ante lo que le estaba sucediendo, el abrazo de Rini le tranquilizaba más no lo suficiente como para poder dejar su mente en blanco y descansar de todo aquel embrollo, Reth se había molestado con ella y posiblemente tenía la razón no podía exigir a los demás que aceptaran un cambio cuando era ella quién se aferraba a las cosas, tenía que hacer algo, no importaba lo mal que se sintiera y la falta de fuerzas que experimentaba tenía que actuar lo más rápido posible y resolver las cosas antes de que se volvieran insufribles.

En la mañana el timbre de la casa retumbó en los oídos de Usagi, no hacía mucho que se había quedado dormida, los ojos le ardían y la cabeza parecía estallarle, aquella noche había llorado tanto que sentía que si derramaba una lágrima mas se secaría. Se levantó con mucho pesar y caminó lentamente a la puerta, se encontraba tan exhausta que no hizo en menor intento en mirar quien tocaba a la puerta y simplemente la abrió para toparse con una figura conocida.

-"Reth??????"-

Reth estaba parado frente a ella , simplemente la veía, su mirada era extraña, no era la mirada colérica de la noche anterior, mas sin embargo no era la mirada usual de Reth .

-"Me permites pasar?"-

-"...si...pasa"-

Reth entró a la casa y espero a que Usagi cerrara la puerta y pusiera su mirada a la par de la de él, Usa por su parte reaccionó inconscientemente ante la presencia de Reth.

-"Reth sobre ayer yo no quería..."-

-"Vine a pedir disculpas"-

-"Que?"-

-"Vine a pedir disculpas sobre como reaccioné anoche, no fue correcto, Kira me hizo darme cuenta que exagere, te estoy presionando demasiado, no era mi intención, siento haber actuado tan arrebatado. No quiero sobre exigirte, muchos menos ahora que te encuentras en esta situación tan incómoda, probablemente ayer no pude controlar mis celos e inseguridad"-

-"Celos?"-

-"Si, mis celos me molestó que tuvieses tantas consideraciones con tus amigas, me molestó el pensar que tal vez, después de todo no quieras abandonar a Darien"-

-"Pero Reth eso no tiene sentido..."-

-"Si yo se que no tiene sentido, pero supongo que aún no aprendo a controlar esa parte humana mía, esa parte que me hace sentir inseguro y por lógica esa inseguridad me hace sentir celos, te amo tanto que en aquel momento por primera vez sentí miedo de pensar que ..."-

-"Que yo no te amo a ti?"-

-"Si..."-

-"Eso es tonto, si yo no te amara no estaría dispuesta a arriesgarme a perder todo lo que tengo sin saber el porque lo estoy arriesgando, si no te amara no me sentiría tan devastada de pensar que estas molesto conmigo, si no te amara no me la pasaría todas las noches viendo como arreglar las cosas para poder estar tranquila a tu lado, si no te amara no aceptaría que estuvieses a mi lado sin saber nada de ti. El problema mío es que voy a tardar, por que tengo miedo... es verdad tengo miedo a lo nuevo y necesito que seas paciente, necesito que mes des tiempo para soltar esta ilusión, pero necesito que estés ahí para cuando la suelte, necesito tu soporte "-

-"Siempre lo has tenido, lo tenías desde antes que nos conociéramos y lo vas a tener siempre"-

-"Gracias"-

-"No, gracias a ti por comprender mi desplante"-

-"Gracias a ti por disculparte, no pareces persona que se disculpe fácilmente"-

-"Quieres dejar de darme las gracias...me siento extraño"-

-"Gracias por venirme a ver"-

-"Usa enserio...ya basta...."-

-"Jajaja te pusiste colorado, quien iba a pensarlo..eres capaz de sentir celos y de apenarte"-

-"Usa..."-

Era extraño pero aquella calidez había regresado al corazón de Usa con tan solo ver a Reth, aquellas palabras de desesperanza se borraron de su mente al contemplar a aquel Reth que tenía sus mejillas rojas y sonreía cada vez mas abiertamente demostrando que ya no podía controlar su alegría. Ambos se rieron por unos instantes, de repente un silencio sepulcral los rodeo, solo se veían a los ojos, las palabras ya no eran necesarias, en aquel momento solo estaban ellos dos, ellos dos y nadie más...Usagi comenzó a aproximarse a Reth, bajó su rostro lentamente y comenzó a juguetear con la mano de Reth, este inclino su cabeza sobre la de Usagi buscando lentamente sus labios, toqueteando su rostro con la mano que le quedaba libre, Usagi subió su rostro lentamente hasta que sus labios se encontraran con los de Reth uniéndose en un dulce y apasionado beso cada vez más profundo, en aquellos momentos el paisaje que los rodeaba parecía borrarse para dejarlos suspendidos en el aire, solo Reth le hacía sentir aquel vació tan profundo en el estomago, aquel sentimiento que llenaba su corazón y lo hacía latir rápidamente, aquella calidez que resultaba tan profunda agradable.

-"Es extraño, supongo que es la primera vez que yo soy el que acaba pidiendo disculpas..."-

-"En ese caso tendré que darle las gracias a Kira por su intervención"-

-"Si le das las gracias solo vas a inflar su ego"-

-"Pues merecido se lo tiene"-

Usagi y Reth se sonrían tiernamente y se fudian en un dulce y largo abrazo. Usai y Reth charlaron largo y tendido recostados en las tejas del techo de su casa sobre lo que harían, era extraño pero parecían dos cómplices planeando la conquista del mundo, Reth se ofreció a llevarla a Estados Unidos a hablar con Darien, Usagi le dio muchas vueltas a esa idea en su cabeza pero finalmente decidió que entre más rápido mejor, así que aceptó que Reth le pagara el viaje a Estados Unidos para irse el fin de semana, Reth a cambio le pidió acompañarla, cosa a la que Usa cedió.

-"Reth...te puedo preguntar algo?"-

-"Si claro, dime"-

-"Las cosas...van a ponerse feas?"-

-"Feas? Te refieres a difíciles?"-

-"Si, aún hay muchas cosas que no me has dicho y que van a suceder, dime son cosas serias?"-

-"Todos los cambios grandes suelen ser problemáticos Usa"-

-"Eso es un si......?"-

-"Creo..."-

-"Peligrosas?"-

-"Peligrosas para quién Usa?"-

-"Para nosotros...?"-

-"Lógicamente si, después de todo estamos involucrados fuertemente, somos los que van a a propiciar todo"-

-"Involucrados...eso quiere decir que aquellos que compartan lo nuestro, también se van a ver Kira y Rini?"-

-"Lo que me estas queriendo preguntar es que si ellos van a correr peligro?"-

-"Si"-

-"Tu que crees Usa?"-

-"Entonces entre menos involucrados...mejor"-

-"Si crees que es lo mejor Usa, lo respeto"-

Por la tarde después de que Reth se retirara a la compra de los boletos de avión Usa se dio un baño rápido y sin decir adiós salió de su casa apresuradamente, Haruka y Michiru habían quedado en irle a ver, sin embargo había preferido adelantárseles y así tomar la iniciativa, se sentía nerviosa más sin embargo estaba dispuesta a hablar las cosas aunque tuviese que hacer un esfuerzo gigantesco. Se detuvo frente al edificio donde vivía Haruka, tomó aire y suspiró profundamente, tocó el timbre en espera de una respuesta, la voz de Michiru se escuchó por el altoparlante y al identificarse Usagi las puertas se abrieron dándole paso. En aquel largo pasillo una puerta se abrió, era la silueta de Michiru la que se reflejaba en el suelo, al ver a Usagi le sonrió y la invito a pasar, la atmósfera estaba bastante tranquila si se tomaba en cuenta lo sucedido anteriormente, Usagi tomó asiento silenciosamente, miró a Michiru a los ojos y en tono serio se dirigió a ella.

-"Michiru, puedes llamar a Haruka? Quiero hablar con ambas"-

-"De acuerdo, enseguida le llamo"-

Usagi miró a su alrededor esperando impacientemente por ambas, aún no sabía lo que iba a decir, mas sin embargo tenía algo muy claro, no hablaría más de lo que considerase necesario ya que esta vez no iba a permitir que nadie más se involucrara.

-"Usagi...que sorpresa"-

-"Lo se, tenía pensado esperarlas en mi casa pero creo que lo que hay que hablar es importante, y entre mas rápido mejor"-

-"Si, lo mismo opinamos Michiru y Yo"-

-"Bien, les voy a pedir que se sienten y me escuchen sin interrumpir, lo que voy a decir es importante y pienso decirlo todo de una vez, así que les voy a pedir que no me interrumpan hasta escuchar toda la historia"-

-"De acuerdo, te escuchamos Usa"-

-"Saben, se que desde que las conozco a ustedes y a las chicas, suelo contarles todo, inclusive siento que algunas veces he tenido que rendirles cuentas sobre lo que hago, y no es que me moleste, así estoy acostumbrada y las cosas siempre han ido bien llevando ese estilo, sin embargo hace un tiempo me di cuenta de que hay algunas cosas que no deben de ser reveladas, que todos pasamos por un momento de nuestra vida en el cual debemos de resolver las cosas por nosotros mismos, que hay cosas en las que no se deben de ver involucradas mas que las personas necesarias, y no quiero hacerlas menos pero esta vez ustedes no son necesarias, no deben ni pueden involucrarse"-

-"Usagi de que estas hablando?"-

-"Estoy hablando de que yo voy a decidir quienes se involucran en lo que me esta sucediendo y ustedes no están en la lista....."-

-"Como que no estamos en la lista?"-

Haruka se levantó del asiento y miro enfada a Usagi con ojos interrogantes que exigían una explicación.

-"Pues como escuchas Haruka, esta vez no quiero que se involucren, es lo mejor para ambas partes"-

-"No estoy dispuesta a alejarme y hacerme oídos sordos Usagi, no me vas a decir que no me involucre, eso no"-

-"Haruka, no les estoy dando opciones...simplemente respeten el hecho de que no quiero que se involucren"-

-"Pero.."-

-"Es por su bien, yo las quiero, son mis amigas y les estoy agradecida por su preocupación, lo único que puedo decirles es que las cosas van a cambiar, y hasta no estar yo segura de que clase de cambio va a darse, no puedo involucrarlas"-

-"Usagi..."-

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

GOMEN!!! Jajaja siempre pidiendo disculpas, queridos lectores perdonen ustedes la tardanza pero volvi a la school y apenas pude respirar! T.T en fín me puse a escribir y espero poder actualizar muy pronto (prometo esforzarme en actualizar tan seguido como antes) espero les haya gustado este nvo capítulo...que venga solo es uno..pero le puse todo el esfuerzo =)

Arigato por su paciencia! Review please!


	13. La Verdad

Capítulo Trece

Usagi abandonó el departamento de Haruka y Michiru sin mirar atrás ni dar mas explicaciones, durante un momento minutos antes de llegar a aquel apartamento pensó que la platica con Haruka y Michiru sería tediosa y larga, sin embargo aquella conversación resultó ser rápida y demasiado explicita, por primera vez en su vida se había comportado de manera seca y muy cortante, y lo más extraño es que lo había hecho no con cualquier persona si no con sus amigas, más aún después de todo esto seguía creyendo que era lo mejor, de haberse portado de otra manera no hubiera soportado la pena y el dolor que le causaba decirle a sus amigas que se apartaran de ella y no intervinieran en sus asuntos, a pesar de saberse apoyada por Reth el hecho de tener que ignorar a las personas que siempre habían estado ahí apoyándole y dándole ánimos era algo demasiado cruel para Usagi, estaba acostumbrada a compartir su dolor con varias personas y verse apoyada en estas, sin embargo ahora era diferente, su único apoyo sería Reth y aquello le causaba un sentimiento de miedo inexplicable, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Usagi se había vuelto dependiente de una sola persona en el aspecto sentimental, desde aquel momento su único apoyo había sido Reth...desde aquel momento había dependido tan solo de él , había confiado tan solo en él, había estado tan solo con él....

En aquel momento un tremendo sopor la invadió obligándole a sentarse en la banqueta de aquel extraño vecindario, el atardecer le era extraño, jamás había visto un atardecer como el que en aquellos momentos observaba, los rayos del sol parecían adornar el cielo grisáceo como ligeros hilos de estambre, el aire lograba que las cargadas nubes hicieran movimientos en el cielo cual algodones danzando, la tarde era triste sin embargo aún así la belleza de aquel paisaje era maravilloso. Los árboles producían un fuerte sonido con sus ramas y hojas y el frío que viajaba con el aire helaba la piel de manera extraña, todos los habitantes de aquel vecindario se encontraban ocupados evitando que la tierra que llevaba consigo el aire se introdujera en sus casas, las madres llamaban apuradas a sus hijos en aviso de una lluvia próxima. Aquel paisaje le parecía conocido a Usagi un "de ya vu" tal vez... un trozo de su alma se encontraba observando el paisaje mientras el otro se mantenía ocupado pensando en Reth .

-"Es como sí..."-

Aquel pensamiento fue interrumpido por una voz que le soplaba al oido y una palmada en el hombro.

-"Al fin te encuentro, eres buena escabulléndote"-

Usagi volteó su rostro para encontrarse con el de Kira quien le sonreía levemente.

-"Kira????"-

-"Si soy yo, que bueno que recuerdes mi nombre"-

-"No..es decir, que haces aquí? Cómo me encontraste? Reth te mandó?"-

-"Wow, cuantas preguntas al mismo tiempo. Verás que hago aquí pues buscándote, como te encontré es un secreto y no, Reth no me envió"-

-"Entonces?"-

-"Bueno verás que yo también tengo algunas cosas que charlar contigo, y a veces es necesario, como te diré.... charlar a solas"-

-"Quiere decir que no quieres que Reth se entere de lo que vamos a conversar?"-

-"Mmmm... No...no exactamente"-

-"Entonces?"-

-"A lo que me refiero es, verás Reth lógicamente se va a enterar de que tu y yo platicamos como lo hacen cualquier para de amigos, y probablemente deduzca de que fue la platica"-

-"Entonces para que quieres que él no este?"-

-"Por que es suficiente con que sepa que estuve contigo charlando, y respecto al resto, como dije solo va a deducir...y las deducciones no siempre son correctas o si?"-

-"Kira"-

-"Sabes Reth me comentó que piensan ir a Estados Unidos para que hables con Darien"-

-"Si así es"-

-"Me parece buena idea, entre mas rápido terminen las cosas que se pueden terminar mejor"-

-"Kira... porque Reth no me quiere decir lo que sabe, sobre lo que va a suceder?"-

-"Sobre lo que va a suceder, que Reth es adivino o algo así? Porque esas cualidades no se las conozco"-

-"Es que ustedes me hablaron de..."

-"Y sigues con lo de los posibles futuros Usa?"-

-"Pues es que en sí, todo comenzó por eso, ustedes aparecieron y me hablaron de las diferentes opciones y de la alteración de los..."-

-"Todo comenzó desde que nosotros aparecimos? Estas segura de ellos Usa?" Sabes creo que no estas pensando lo que estas diciendo. Todo comenzó desde que nosotros aparecimos...estas haciendo bien el recuento de los sucesos?"-

-"Pues si...yo...espera..."-

-"Lo vez, no todo comenzó desde que nosotros aparecimos o si?"-

Los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir en la mente de Usagi como fuertes olas en el mar, por primera vez veía claramente los sucesos de aquella noche desde su comienzo hasta su fin. Aquél día Minako había hablado con ella largas horas por teléfono, planeando aquel campamento que según ella les ayudaría a desestresarse por todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente , Usagi no tenía muchos ánimos de asistir sin embargo el entusiasmo de Minako la obligaba a aceptar todas sus sugerencias, aquellas semanas habían sido una tortura para Usa quién no lograba conciliar el sueño y mucho menos realizar cualquier otra actividad debido a su cansancio y apatía. Un extraño sueño que se repetía cada que sus ojos se cerraban no la dejaba estar en paz, era uno de esos sueños que parecían pesadillas, sin embargo mas que dejar una mala impresión le dejaba una amarga sensación en el fondo, una sensación de angustia y enfado; cada que despertaba lo hacía con aquella sensación que le acompañaba todo el día hasta que se volvía a repetir el sueño, mas aún así a pesar de saber que era un sueño desagradable no lograba recordarlo. Si vida se había vuelto monótona y desagradable poco tiempo antes de que Darien se marchara al extranjero, es decir justo desde que aquel sueño comenzó a atormentarla, la palabra Darien ya no le inspiraba ningún sentimiento mas que el de un recuerdo de alguna persona conocida, sus amigas, la escuela, su casa, todo le era indiferente... como si un trozo de alma le hiciera falta.

Aquel día se había encontrado completamente ausente de lo que le rodeaba, lo único que esperaba era el anochecer para encerrarse en su tienda de campaña y no escuchar más los parloteos de las chicas, al llegar la noche decidió encerrarse en su casa de campaña, sin esperanza alguna de conciliar el sueño, sin embargo aquella noche fue diferente, al estar recostada sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y a su cuerpo le invadió un sentimiento que la hacía sentir que caía en un abismo algo la arrastraba hacía el fondo de la tierra, y al intentar gritar su voz no producía más que un ruido sordo, el viento era demasiado fuerte y su tienda de campaña que no quedaba muy lejos del lago parecía estarse hundiendo al mismo tiempo que era arrastrada hacía la orilla , al llegar al borde el aire se hizo aún más fuerte y el lago comenzó a moverse pareciendo que se saldría de su cuenca, el agua comenzó a desbordarse rodeando el cuerpo de Usagi y arrastrándola hacía el centro del lago, aquella extraña luz apareció justo delante de ella y comenzó rodearle y sumergirla cada vez más hasta que aquello que había en la superficie ya no era visible una voz extraña comenzó a hablarle en un idioma desconocido, que por alguna extraña razón ella comprendía.... "Los tuyos te están buscando Earobi, es tiempo de que decidas con quién deseas quedarte, sin embargo debes de hacerlo antes de que ellos logren tomar forma, de no hacerlo no solo los tuyos correrán gran riesgo si no aquellos que te han adoptado como parte de su mundo también lo correrán, dime Earobi piensas regresar con El?...." Cuando aquellas visiones terminaron Usagi apareció arrodillada en la orilla del lago a unos metros podía vislumbrar su casa de campaña y las siluetas de sus amigas que caminaban hacía ella...

Desde aquel momento las cosas habían cambiando, Usagi inconscientemente se había puesto en espera de algo , ese algo que ella sabía que le faltaba, ese día en la escuela una fuerza involuntaria la había hecho subir a la azotea de la escuela y encontrarse con Reth, desde ese entonces su apatía y confusión seguían, pero aquel pedazo que le hacía falta había llegado a incrustarse en su alma sin que ella se percatara.

-"Ya lo recuerdo todo, pero aquellas vez porque recordé algo diferente?"-

-"Posiblemente te bloqueaste y aquél día que creíste recordar todo lo que sucedió tan solo uniste pedazos de recuerdos"-

-"Ahora recuerdo aquella sensación fue lo mismo que sentí al ver a los ojos a Reth por primera vez..."-

-"Si eso parece, al fin recordaste todo así que supongo te será más fácil comprender lo que sucedió, lo que esta sucediendo y lo que posiblemente va a suceder"-

-"Nosotros tres ya nos conocíamos...no es así? Dime Kira, yo no soy de aquí no es cierto, y tampoco soy la Reina Serenity...dime..."-

-"Eso crees...Earobi?"-


	14. Nuestro Pasado

Capítulo Catorce

Kira le había llamado por el mismo nombre que aquella extraña voz , Earobi, así era justamente como aquella voz le decía.

-"Por que me llamas así?"-

-"Por que ese es tu nombre...buen pensándolo bien era, pero aun así siempre me ha agradado más Earobi"-

-"Y ustedes?"-

-"Ah no no...nosotros siempre nos hemos llamado así"-

-"Entonces..si nos conocíamos?"-

-"Si"-

-"De alguna vida pasada?...no espera..."-

-"No, no es de ninguna vida pasada, digamos que somos viejos amigos. Se podría decir que tardamos 17 años en encontrarte."-

-"Pero y la reina Serenity..."-

-"Ah, eso fue un trato, la única manera de que no te hicieran daño era apartándote lo más posible de Reth , así que ella decidió ayudarnos, sin embargo las cosas no salieron como esperábamos, ellos te encontraron antes de que fuera posible sacarte de ahí y mataron a la única persona que habría podido decirte la verdad y no conforme con eso alteraron las cosas de tal manera que al encontrarte nos fuera difícil entrometernos ya que tu tendrías tu vida "hecha""-

-"Un trato?"-

-"Verás el universo esta compuesto de dimensiones alternantes y cada una de ellas es un espacio con mundos completamente diferentes, nosotros venimos de uno de estos espacios, me refiero a Reth , a Ti y a Mí."-

-"Cuentame..Kira"-

-"La historia no es larga ni compleja, Reth y Yo habíamos estado juntos desde la infancia hasta que tu saliste a colación, cuando Reth te conoció quedó fascinado contigo a pesar de no demostrarlo, el sentimiento fue mutuo ya que tu desde entonces buscaste la manera de acercarte a Reth ya que a pesar de sus desaires en el fondo sabías que el sentía esa misma calidez que tu cuando estaban cerca, fuiste la primera persona que derribo la barrera de Reth y logró introducirse cada vez más en su corazón tan fácilmente, Reth se hizo el difícil un tiempo pero no tardó en terminar cediendo a lo que le hacías sentir y comenzar a buscar estar cerca de ti .

Desde entonces pasaba la mayoría del tiempo a tu lado, se supone que debía de molestarme ya que no tenía a mi usual amigo de juergas, pero cuando lo veía a tu lado, tan contento...tan completo, la molestia o celos que sentía desaparecían. Desde el primer momento demostraste lo mucho que le amabas y todo lo que eras capaz de sacrificar a cambio de su bienestar. Reth no tardó mucho en pedir tu mano y tu lógicamente aceptaste. Eran dos enamorados envidiables, Bliza solía decir que sus almas habían sido creadas para estar siempre juntas, que tu y Reth habían vagado en la oscuridad hasta que llegó el día en que se encontraron y se dieron luz el uno al otro."

-"Qué sucedió después?"-

-"Comenzaron los preparativos para la boda, ambos estaban muy felices. Sin embargo la felicidad no es de todos, mucho menos cuando se trata de gente con malos sentimientos. En aquel momento el reino pasaba por una etapa de paz transitoria, al parecer todo iba bien, pero cuando los enemigos de Reth se enteraron de la alegría que le causaba casarse contigo no esperaron el momento de arruinarla"-

-"Que fue lo que hicieron?"-

-"Pues la manera de arruinarla era borrándote del paisaje así que se concentraron en hacerlo. Reth no había mostrado tener ninguna clase de debilidad y por ello no había sido vencido , pero como todo ser...al amar a alguien tan intensamente ese alguien se vuelve nuestra debilidad, y tu eras su debilidad y ellos lo sabían."-

-"Intentaron utilizarme?"-

-"Algo así..."-

-"Entonces?"-

-"Aún asi se casaron, le dije a Reth que no le convenía casarse en ese momento pero el estaba seguro de poder protegerte, así que lo deje hacer lo que creía, sin embargo antes de ello le dije algunas palabras, palabras que tu escuchaste"-

-"Qué fue lo que le dijiste?"-

-"Que si te amaba tanto como para arriesgar su vida y sacrificarse por ti, a lo que lógicamente contestó que si"-

-"Y entonces?"-

-"Me respondió molesto que sí, y cuando iba saliendo le grite que si pensaba sacrificar también a su reino por ti, y me dijo que si, que era capaz de vender su alma con tal de estar a tu lado . En aquellos momentos yo estaba muy enojado, no comprendía lo que Reth sentía así que le respondí que si él y el reino caían sería por tu culpa "-

-"Kira..."-

-"Sin darme cuenta en aquellos momentos te condené a la locura, pasó el tiempo y la nación fue invadida y Reth calló enfermo por utilizar todas sus fuerzas en salvaguardar lo más importante. Sin saberlo la conversación que habías escuchado le daba vueltas tu mente constantemente, te sentías culpable por lo que estaba sucediendo y los hechiceros del enemigo se encargaban de atormentarte aún más con la idea de culpa , Reth se estaba muriendo y más de la mitad de la nación estaba destruida, no hacías mas que llorar arrodillada en los pies de la cama de Reth pidiendo disculpas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de el daño que sin querer te había causado, por más que intente corregir el error era demasiado tarde, poco a poco habías caído en la locura, estabas muriendo al compás de Reth"-

-"Qué fue lo que..."-

-"Reth no despertaba y tu estabas muriendo junto con el por la locura, la culpa y la tristeza, así que yo también desesperado y sintiéndome culpable por lo que sucedía decidí tomar medidas, no quería que Reth despertara y te encontrara en ese estado y tampoco quería que tu te siguieras torturando por lo que sucedía"-

-"Me llevaste con Serenity"-

-"Así es, como un favor, le pedí que usara sus poderes y sustituyera tu memoria por una nueva en lo que yo conseguía que Reth despertara, a cambio de ello tu seguramente creyendo que eras su hija y con tus poderes le serías de gran utilidad. Cuando Reth despertará el mismo se encargaría del resto"-

-"Pero porque no regresaste por mí?"-

-"Si regrese"-

-"Y entonces??"-

-"Cuando regrese el reino de la luna había sido devastado por la misma fuerza que había estado atacando al nuestro, me entere de que la reina los había enviado a algún lugar para protegerlos , sin embargo no había logrado hacer que tu memoria retornara para que estuvieses consiente de quién eras, la memoria de el resto fue borrada por ellos con la intención de que tu siguieras tu camino como hija de la reina Serenity y así continuaras apartándote cada vez más de Reth"-

-"Quienes son ellos?"-

-"Los mismos que te hicieron caer en la locura...junto conmigo claro"-

-"Pero Kira tu no tuviste la culpa"-

-"Tal vez...aún así debí de cuidar mis palabras. En fín, Reth se recuperó y...."-

-"Y comencé a buscarte"-

-"Reth?"-


End file.
